B r i t a n n i a
by LilacKamiya
Summary: TAIORA and MIMATO.....Taichi and Sora share a forbidden love get themselves caught then suffer the consequences...
1. The Hidden Affair

Part 1

 The Hidden Affair

**_Province_****_ of _****_Yagami_****__**

"Taichi, darling come." His mother motioned him to approach her. He did sighing of course he knew what she was going to talk about. "I know you don't like her but you have to at least get to know her." She told him.

"Mother you don't understand I don't love her!" he shouted, turning around he caught eyes with Lady Sora whom sadly looked away from him. "It's only fair you get to know her Taichi." She told him. 

"I don't intend to." He replied as he faced his mother. Taichi turned and walked out of the thrown room, Lady Sora followed him discretely to his chambers. Princess Hikari entered the thrown room now. "Mother…I know you mean well but Taichi doesn't love her. You can't make him." she told her mother "Nonsense if your mother and myself got married in an arrange marriage then he can as well. There is absolutely nothing wrong with arranged marriages." Her father told her. "Very well I'll return to my chambers." She replied and curtsied to her parents and left.

**_Province_****_ of _****_Tachikawa_****__**

****

"I'll debate whether or not I chose to marry this prince from Yagami." The princess shifted in her sits inside the carriage. They had begun a long journey to the northwest to where the Yagami castle was located. It would take several days so they had brought along enough supplies to last them through out the journey. 

"Princess, you shouldn't second guess the prince I'm sure he's well suited." Lady Miyako responded to her, the princess sighed. "Miyako, I've told you already that it's not necessary you call me princess please call me Mimi." The princess asked. "Mimi it shall be. Through it may be fair improper I shall call you by your name." Miyako said to her, Mimi nodded "If one should catch you using this name I'll shall be responsible for it." The princess told her. "Thank you Mimi." She bowed to her. 

"Father and Mother insisted that I go to the Yagami castle to get to know him. I told them already that I had another set upon my heart which they do not want to hear his name." she replied with a sighed, she looked out of carriage window, she saw the twenty guards that followed them on horse back. "Is there something the matter Mimi?" Miyako asked.

"Nothing I just wish I could go visit the Ishida instead."  She replied. "I see." Miyako replied. "Well why don't you ask your mother and father for permission to visit the Ishida province there my heart lies." She trailed off Miyako nodded she understood the princess feelings well after all she was like a sister to the princess. "Tis is true, but what shall you do?" Miyako questioned. "I do not know but maybe some will happen that has Prince Yamato come to the Yagami Province these coming days."**__**

****

****

**_Province_****_ of _****_Ishida_**

The courtyard of the castle two young men were sparing with the two were well known with in the Province of Ishida for they were Lord Daisuke and Prince Takeru, many watched as the two as they spared. The clanging of metals echoed with in the courtyard the two exchanged hits.

Daisuke brought up his sword in defence fending an attack from Takeru he pushed Takeru away with his right foot then came at him. Takeru ducked and the lord went flying over him and fell to the ground hard. Takeru made his move and quickly stooped over his assailant and looked down at him.  

Takeru smiled "I win Lord." Daisuke looked up at him and smirked "Or have you?" The Prince looked at him confused for second until he felt his legs being taken out from beneath himself. Next thing he knew was that Daisuke had gotten the upper hand on him. The lord put his sword to Takeru's throat "Daisuke that's a smart move…you caught me off guard there." He replied grinning then they began to laugh heartedly. Lord Daisuke put his hand out to Takeru who accepted it and pulled him up on to his feet. 

They brushed themselves off women approached them, "Sir, Lord…. you are requested by the King and Queen to the thrown room at once."

**_Prince Taichi's chamber_**

Taichi paced his room, until he heard a knocking at his door and went up to the door. "Password" He whispered. "Remis" Lady Sora whispered on the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door for Lady Sora to enter then he closed it locking his chamber door. 

He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand softly. "Taichi…I know how you feel about her but you must." She looked down at him she wore a simple pink dress, with bell sleeves and her hair formed into a bun. The prince stood up, "No she's not the one I love." He replied strongly, Sora let her tears fall. "We have already committed adultery If we get caught. Do you know the kind of trouble we would be in?" She asked him tears still freshly rolling down her cheeks.  

"We won't get caught I will make sure of that." Taichi told her again. He definitely knew the consequences if they were caught in one each others arms in an romantic gestured his father and mother would disown him and surly make him leave the castle or worst yet they might have Sora executed he shook his head from that thought.    

"I can not do this any longer Taichi." Lady Sora had started toward the door. Taichi blocked her exit, standing in front of his chambers door to prevent her from leaving. "Sora I can not let you go! You're my first and only love. I will refuse the marriage and if I have to I will disown my family name and we will live together else where in the province." He cried.  

"Taichi…." She gasped slightly as she felt the prince's lips move over her own, in a slow yet passion filled sense. Lady Sora slowly took lead of they're kissing. They broke part only for a moment. "I must go Taichi, your sister is waiting for me she is already suspicious of us." She whispered between his lips.

She slowly released herself from him, Taichi held her hand pulling her back to him. "Hikari won't mind if I take all the time I want with you. And She won't figure out about us, even if she did she won't tell my parents." He replied softly, he kissed her hand, his eyes not leaving hers. 

………….

Hikari waited patiently for her lady in waiting. "Where could she have gone? She said she would meet me here soon." She spoke to herself and paced back and through Lady Sora troubled her these past weeks, she has been suddenly preoccupied or busy when ever she tried to contact her. She caught the way her brother looked at Sora often at dinner she would think they were having a passionate affair. 'Dear god brother that you have better not be doing!' she thought with worry. 

Sora hustled as fast as she could to her meeting place in the palace garden. She caught sight of the princess and sighed, swiftly walking forward toward her she called "Hikari I apologize for my tardiness. There were matters that I had to attend to." She said Hikari eyed her lady in waiting wearily with a distressed look upon her features. "You have been late a lot. Now I'm sure it must be important matters helping your mother with certain duties and such." Hikari sighed then turned away from her for a second before turning back to face her. "I don't want to say anything out loud, but you and my brother don't have something going on do you?" she asked.

Sora looked at her mortified she would even suggest something like this, she turned to back to the princess. "How dare you accuse US of something like that? You do know that I know that it is a crime to fall in love with Prince of any Province. I'm only your lady in waiting I would not risk that." Sora replied she was frighten indeed she had lied to the Princess and she wasn't happy about it, she had no other choice if some one found out it would be her head.

"Very well shall we go to my chambers we must get ready for dinner tonight, we will discussing arrangements of Princess Tachikawa's arrival tomorrow." Hikari walked passed Sora whom followed quietly behind her. 

To Be Continued…… 


	2. Princess Taichikawa's Arrival

Part 2

Princess Tachikawa's Arrival

**_Princess Tachikawa's Carriage_**

****

Mimi bore a great frown upon her face she looked out of the window they were passing the Britannia Mountains that were to the south. It wasn't fair that she was chosen to be a wife to the Prince from the Yagami Province she had never met him before and had no interest in meeting him at all. "Oh why couldn't it not be Prince Yamato?" she wondered very upset it had been two days ago since they left the castle that she called her home. 

"Princess, think for the better your going to be meeting this Prince Yagami for the first time he might be a real gentlemen." Miyako suggested to her the Princess sighed merely "I really do not think so, I've heard that he is rude to other princess from far off lands." She said. "Only rumours." Miyako told her. 

"We shall see." Mimi then continued to look out the carriage windows.

**Ishida****Castle******

A lone horseman rode toward the castle gates the draw bridge was lowered to allow entrance for the messenger he bore the Yagami Crest upon a flag that he held. The horse man entered the castles premises where he was greeted by Prince Yamato who stood tall he wore a shawl like cape that seemed of a shiny silk the family's color was green the shall was green and had the Ishida Crest on the back. 

He wore the royal crown, something which was worn rarely by any other royals in the Ishida family besides the queen and king. The messenger hopped off on his horse "Prince Yamato." He bowed to the prince. "I bring news of an invitation to the Yagami Kingdom, to attend the ball of Prince Yagami Taichi and Princess Tachikawa Mimi." He said to him Yamato was startled somewhat when he had mentioned Mimi.

"I'll bring you to the king and queen." He declared the messenger followed the Prince.  

He soon had brought the messenger to the thrown room where the King and Queen were seated they seemed to have been particularly waiting for this message. Prince Takeru, Yamato's younger brother, and Lord Daisuke were there as well they were seated next to each other. 

Yamato bowed to his father and mother before moving aside to let the Yagami messenger speak out loud. "Your majesty King and Queen of Yagami, wish to courtly invited you to the engagement ball of their son prince Yagami, Taichi to Princess Tachikawa, Mimi. The ball will be held on the eve of the new moon." He bowed to the king and Queen of Ishida then he stepped up to give them the invitation. 

Yamato wasn't please and stocked out of the thrown room. Takeru and Daisuke noticed and both sighed. For they knew the feeling between Mimi and Yamato, they had met often before and grew quite found of one another. But for some reason the Yagami kingdom had asked the Tachikawa's daughter for their son's hand in marriage. 

"Shall we go and talk to him?" Takeru asked Daisuke frowned for a moment "Yeah that would be a good idea." He suggested the two got up and left the thrown room following Yamato foot steps. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Yagami Thrown room…_**

Lady Sora and Princess Hikari stood off to the side as they watched the argument the commenced between Taichi and his parents. "Taichi you will meet the princess this afternoon and you will stay with her for the whole afternoon." His father told him. 

"Father I don't care for her!" he shouted his voice echoed he only once looked in Sora's direction then they continued to quarrel. Hikari caught the glimpse she turned to her lady. "Sora, what was that just now?" she whispered "What was what?" she questioned.

"The look he looked over here why do you perceive me as naive?" she question Sora didn't say a word she remained silent.  

"I WILL ONLY GREET HER BUT I WILL NOT SPEND MY DAY WITH HER!" he shouted he was stubborn Taichi was. His father only gave a sigh as if he had given up the task of trying to make his son work this arrangement out. He was confused why he won't give it a thought. 

Soon one of the messengers came into the thrown room. "Sir the Royals from Tachikawa are here." He announced "Please escort them here." The king said to the messenger, who turned and went down to get them.  "Now behave son, and keep your manners toward the young princess." His mother told him. Taichi nodded the stood next to his sister and fixed his crown. 

"Brother why must you be so stubborn?" she whispered to him. "I am not stubborn." He told her quietly soon there was a trumpeting then a messenger bearing the crest of the Tachikawa kingdom came forward. "From the Kingdom of Tachikawa please welcome Princess Mimi and her lady in waiting Lady Miyako, Sir Jyou Kido her companion and guard."  Mimi wore the a pink long flowing gown, the front was embroider with light blue flower pattern that lined down to her waist, her hair was long and flow down her back like a river she wore a crown upon  her head. 

She first walked up to Sora and bowed Sora did as well. "I'm Lady Sora, Princess Hikari's lady in waiting." Mimi nodded and moved to the princess herself. They both bowed to each other. "Princess Hikari, I'm glad to meet you."  Mimi faintly smiled and moved on to Prince Taichi, polity Taichi took her hand and kissed in gently. "Prince Taichi Yagami." He replied Mimi smiled half heartily then went on to the king and queen. 

………….

"Taichi will show you to your room Princess." The king told her. Taichi wasn't the slightest bit amused, he just sighed. Mimi saw this and wasn't amused either. "Come Princess I'll show you to your room." He replied the princess, her lady in waiting and Jyou were escorted by Taichi to the guest chambers. 

After about five minutes of walking Taichi stopped in front a door it was labelled Princess Mimi and Lady Miyako. "Here is your room princess and lady." He gestured he looked down the hall and saw Hikari and Sora who told him with hand gestures to open the bedroom door for them. 

Taichi opened the bedroom door for them and walked them in. "I hope everything is as it should be and be very comfortable." He said in his nicest manner voice he could possibly mange at the time. " I will see you at dinner time?" He said to all three. "Yes you will." Mimi told him. 

Taichi and Jyou exited the room and closed the door to give the two girls privacy. "Here is your room Sir Jyou enjoy your stay, see you in the dinning hall." Jyou had closed the door and Taichi took liberty to walk up to his sister and Sora. 

"Taichi you did good." Hikari told him. "It counts as a good effort." He replied the three walked down the halls. "And it's not what I want…it's the last thing I want." He replied he turned to stare into Sora's eyes then looked to his sister. "By what means are you talking about?" Hikari question troubled. "Nothing my sister I stall be going for a ride, to clear my head." He said to the both of them he gave one look to Sora asking her to meet him. Hikari hadn't noticed it she was still troubled by what he was talking about. 

They stopped and watched as he left them alone Hikari sighs "This troubles me." She says quietly. "Troubles you in what way?" Sora asked. "I do not know but I don't like this one bit." Sora sighed she thought for a moment then came to an idea to get away from Hikari. "Hikari I must be off, run a few errands for the gardener." With out waiting Sora was gone. Hikari frowned then started off in the direction of the library.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The summer sun shone down on the green pastures that lay across the Yagami kingdom Sora had given the stable boy twice as much money to keep her going out a secret. She rode north ward toward the luscious forest off the north castle walls. She stirred her horse toward a small nook, that over looks the ocean it was a semi circle that was lined with bushy thick leaved trees she stopped her horse and got down and then found a small opening. She stepped threw an opening in the bushes and as she did she felt arms grab her around the waist. 

She turned the Prince stood before her holding her around her waist still. "Taichi…I know you did the right thing." She was stopped by him. "Not the right thing Sora." He let her go and walked toward the ledge and looked out across the ocean. "As much as you wish for me to move onward with this betrothal I will not." He told her. 

"Taichi I told you we can not go on like this! It's a mistake that I even let you in as close as I have, it was wrong of me and it's wrong of you. You must forget that we even had relations of such kind." She cried she started to feel tears; it was overwhelming her she couldn't bear him doing such foolish of thing as betraying the King and Queens's arrangements.

"Of this demand I can not do." He whispered to her he came to her putting his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she could look at him. "Think nothing of what you say. All that matters is that I love you." He said in a hush voice he leaned toward her lips and gently placed a sweet kiss. 

"I have a plan to mind." He told her as he pulled away from the kiss. "A plan of what kind?" Sora questioned him. "Princess Mimi dose not think well of me, I can tell by her actions." He told her then went on again. "I must further encourage her that I'm not as she thinks I am." 

"Taichi…" she trailed off. "Say nothing more." He said he put his hand to her cheek and gently caressed softly Sora had her eyes closed Taichi smiled he knew his touch pleased her. "Why do you fight something that you want?" he asked and proceed to kiss the nape of her neck. Sora let out a moan. "Something that I want….is not in my place to take." She answered him for she was most definite about her answer it the one only she wanted she couldn't have it was a forbbiened love. A love that could cost them they're lives.

Soon their lips came crashing together like they have just first met after being parted for so long. Hands went all over the place and in the process the crown had fallen from Taichi's head and into the grass. Swiftly Taichi scoped her up and carried her to a blanket that had been laid out on the grass. He lay her down on the blanket and laid next to her. "If you are able to tell me that you want me to stop then I dare you to." He glazed into her eyes then slowly began to un fasten the back of her dress. "I would say to stop now but I would be lying." She whispered as she slowly undid his shirt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This whole betrothal is not to my liking." Mimi said she had taken her crown off and set it upon the wooden dresser. "You've meet him Mimi you must see some good?" Miyako questioned of her "Good? There is nothing about him that is good." She answered. 

Miyako watched as she strode back and froth in the room. "You will wear your self out Mimi please take a seat." Miyako expressed with concern. "I'm fine." And sat on the windowsill she saw one horse's had taken off to the north then shortly after another it confused her. "I wonder who they could possibly be." She said out loud. 

"Never mind that Mimi, you should get ready for dinner. You should not be stressed you have to build a good impression in front of the prince after all he is who you will be marring." Miyako lectured the princess turned away from the window to look at her lady in waiting. 

"You know it is not that simple Miyako, some matters of the heart aren't so easily to get over just like that. It takes time." Miyako nodded at the princess "I understand you Mimi, do you need some time alone?" she asked. "I would appreciate it thank you Miyako." Mimi smiled light hearted at her and Miyako left the chambers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari sighed she waited patiently for Sora and she was not amuse that Sora had practically stood her up. "What on earth is there more important then me all the sudden??" she cried out loud. 

"Ah Princess I have been looking for you." Hikari turned to see the Lord there. "Ah Lord Koushiro you have not met the Tachikawa royals, they arrived just this afternoon." said Hikari. 

"I have heard news about their arrival although I am not that interested. The Prince where is he, he promised to meet me in the garden but never showed up." He complained he placed his hands on his hips and looked about. "I have suddenly lost my lady in waiting as well. And I thought that my brother would have gone to his chambers." Hikari frowned deeply. 

"Shall we wait together then?" she asked he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora had just finished putting her dress on, Taichi finished putting on his blouse back on. "Taichi….this is bad I was to have met Hikari at this time." She cried she brushed off some grass that remained on her dress. "It will be okay, my father dose not suspect a thing…oh Koushiro…I forgot" he cried he looked around on the ground "My crown where did it go?" he searched until he found it a few feet away from where the blanket was spread. 

"If someone saw us come out here, Taichi this isn't good I must go. What if Hikari figured this out what happened if we get caught…I don't want to think of the consequences." she cried Taichi grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Nothing of that kind will happen. You have to trust me." He whispered, "I will fix anything that comes about but now we have to concentrate on getting back home. Go first then I will leave afterwards." 

Sora nodded she was about to leave but Taichi didn't let her leave. "One more kiss before I see you in the evening." Taichi leaned in a bit and kissed her tenderly, as she did back to him.  "See you this evening." She whispered then she ran to her horse that was grazing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miyako knocked on Jyou's chambers door "Yes." He called from the other side. "It's me Lady Miyako."  The lady waited patiently as the locks on the door were being unlocked the door opened "Sir Jyou I am sorry to disrupt you." She said to him as she walked into his chambers. "It's okay."  He told her. "The princess has been down because of the betrothal, she really dose not wish to know Prince Taichi any further. Her heart is still for the Ishida Prince, Yamato." She told him. 

He nodded agree "As I have witnessed." He took a seat on his bed. "But we will see maybe she will be happier to meet with Taichi more often as the days go on." Said Sir Jyou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Dinner_**

The dinner was formal; Taichi and Mimi were seated beside each other. Taichi had an ill expression upon his face he obviously angry and not liking his spot where he sat. Hikari and Sora sat just on the other side of Lady Miyako.

The king and Queen sat on either end of the table; Sir Jyou sat opposite of Princess Mimi. 

The table was quite during dinner, no one was going to speak until Hikari decided to say something. "Princess, have you enjoyed your few hours here at the Yagami Castle?"  She questioned. "I have, its very tranquil." She answered. 

"It's good that you enjoy yourself." The king spoke now. "I would like to announce that there will be a ball held in honour of your betrothal." Taichi eyes widen he looked to his father shocked "WHAT!" he cried he stood from his chair. 

"Son we must have a ball it will officially announce that you are engaged to the princess all the kingdoms will be invited." He continued to eat Taichi was enraged "I will not nor accept being engaged to the princess Tachikawa!" he shouted. 

The princess then stood equally angry. "I will not to be married to him!" she cried "Among all he is the most disrespectful prince I have ever met in my life." She shouted 

"Please calm down you two." Mimi sat back down Taichi remained standing. "Father there is no reason to set a ball up for something that is not wanted." He begun, "Some which is not wanted should not be forced upon the people." 

"Force is not the word Taichi." His mother told him "This is a celebration of what's best for the land of Britannia; the Marriage between the two kingdoms will bring the rising of a new country." 

Taichi was furious he sat down and continued to eat he had a sour expression his face. He wasn't at all amused. Hikari eyed her brother with worry. Sora sighed and continued her dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you see his reaction Miyako, he shows no respect none at all!" Mimi cried she walked down the halls of the Yagami castle with her lady in waiting. Sora had followed them out side and was doing some spying as it were. 

"Princess you should not take it to heart, I think he means well for fighting for both of your freedoms." Miyako had told her. "Means well or not, he is rude. And I for one will not stand for that." Miyako opened the door for the Princess and they entered their chambers. 

Sora came from her hiding spot from behind a large potted plant she grinned at the news she had just received. Smiling, she quickly hurried back to Taichi's chambers to tell him what she had just fount out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari walked back to her chambers when she noticed some one enter into Taichi's chamber. She stopped then stood on the tip of her toes and tippy toed over to his chamber doors she then put her ear up against the door and listened. 

There were muffled voices but she couldn't exactly make out who they belonged to she guessed on must be her brothers voice but the other was a bit sketchy.

**_Taichi's Chambers…_**

****

"You made a good first impression Taichi." Sora told him he smiled "I did and for the sole purpose that I do not encourage her any further." Sora nodded agreeing with him, "I over heard her talk with her lady in waiting and accordingly she is very upset of how rude you were." Sora told him promptly. 

"Good." Taichi said he moved toward Lady Sora and put his hand upon her cheek, "she is after all not the one I love."  He leaned toward Sora's lips and kissed her. "Taichi…you know the consequence if we get caught." She whispered barely audible "and those are only if's. Nothing or no one will find out if we play it well." He reasoned and kissed her again.

**_To Be Continued. ….. ._**


	3. The Art of Jealously

Part 3

The Art of Jealously 

"What and who is my brother talking to?"  Hikari whispered to herself she pressed her ear a little closer to the door. 

"Hikari!" she jumped away from the door and looked to where the voice was coming from. Next thing she knew Lord Koushiro came toward her looking quite happy of himself. "Koushiro? What is it?" she asked standing away from her brother door. "Hikari where you spying on Taichi?" he questioned noticing that she was near his door. She smiled nervously "No, no! I was just about to ask him something." She looked too the door then back to the lord. "Well come with me I need to show you something". He led the way she followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Koushiro is it really important that you drag me all the way out into the gardens?" Hikari questioned she looked back at the entrance of the castle. "I discovered something… that's truly amazing." He said again pointing forward. "Just beyond the castle walls, I found a plaque." He turned to look at her. 

"A plaque, so what there are many plaques in the garden. There is one over here" Hikari pointed to a stone structure that had and inscription on it. "No you do not understand, it's in an older language…but for sure I read Taichi's name upon it." He said to her. 

"What plaque that is thousand of years old, as you say it is, have my brother's name on it?"  She questioned him confused. "That's it I don't know. That's is also the reason I require your help." He said to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They kissed again in the serenity of there own world there love bloomed savagely but out side of their own world a torrid love affair of this kind wasn't tolerated and those caught in less acts were banished from the castle grounds and territory.

Taichi lessen the intensity of the kiss he pulled away from her. "Sora I love you so much." He replied as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "And I, Taichi, Love you."  They gave each other warm smiles and then moved in toward each other and softly kissed each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koushiro rode out on a horse with Hikari riding behind him on her horse. They reached the far forest just north east of the castle. Koushiro halted his horse and hopped off, Hikari did the same she frowned and hugged herself "Koushiro show me where this plaque is?" she asked him. 

"Those who read this will be near a treasure of the Yagami family, a sword that was once used in the war between Tachikawa and Ishida, Yagami family. This sword is mad of special metals that only come from the mountain and where used by Yagami, Taichi the first."

Hikari squinted to at the strange lettering. "I can not read it! Why did you bring me out her to show me if I can not read." She shouted at him, thought she was not really mad at him just mad because she couldn't figure out who it was that was with her brother in his room.

Koushiro smirked and looked at her "You were spying were you not?" he question the princess looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Koushiro do not throw those kinds of accusations around. I do not know what on earth you are talking about any ways." She crossed her arms across her chest. "The fact that I caught you listening at his door would not be considered as spying?" he asked

"Um no! no it would not." She said. "I saved you from being caught your brother would have been really angry if he did catch you trying to listen at his door."  Hikari made a face at him then begged "Please do not let him know about it! I know you are his confidant!" she replied.

"I guess I will not let him know." He said to her "Oh thank you so much!" she cried; "Now in return I will ask you to help me with this deciphering this plaque." 

"Fine." Koushiro handed her a pencil and a piece of parchment "What do I do with this?" she wondered. "Put the parchment over the plaque and rub the pencil over it so it catches all the lettering." He explained. Hikari frowned and did as she was told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_That Evening…_****__**

The entire Yagami family and they're guests where seated in the dinning room, minus Prince Taichi and Lady Sora, they were waiting for those to arrive only about fifteen minutes when Lady Sora walked into the dining room the King eyed her "Sora where is Taichi?" His father asked of her. "I have no idea my lord…the last I saw of him he was going to his room." She replied as she took a seat beside Hikari who watched her suspiously.

Soon after Taichi walked in the dinning room, he took a seat next to Princess Mimi as he had been instructed in doing so. "You took a while Taichi." His father said as he watched his son help him self to some of the food that was on the table. Taichi simply shrugged "I had errands to run father." 

His father eyed him then his mother and then he began to there dinner. Mimi looked over at him for a moment; Hikari too was eyeing her brother then Sora. Sora bit her lip she could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Pardon me." She said as she stood up. The king and queen nodded allowing her to leave. Once Sora had got passed the doors she ran to her quarters.

Taichi was concerned but he knew better then to go after her and watched just for a second and returned to eating. Hikari on the other hand got up "Excuse me father." He nodded and the princess went to go and look for Sora. 

The room was silent for a moment until Mimi decided to strike up a conversation with Taichi her soon to be husband. "Taichi, how old are you?" she questioned as she took a bite of the chicken that was in front of her. "Eight teen years" he replied dryly. Mimi frowned as she ate then did not bother to say another word during the rest of dinner. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikari wondered in the halls looking everywhere for Sora until she came to Sora's room. She knocked on the door three times and waited patiently. "Sora…it's me Hikari open the door please." She begged she heard it unlock from the inside and then the door opened Sora was standing there tears streaming down her cheeks. Hikari gasped and came in she locked it and faced her. 

"Are you okay?" she asked worried. "No…no I'm not. Why did they all look at me weird when I came in late. Like I had committed a huge crime." She replied. "No we don't think that no one thinks that my father he was just upset because you showed up late when there are guests in our company." She explained. 

"I guess you could be right." She whispered, Sora turned around knowing the real reason she left the dinner. The trumpets sounded indicating that guests had arrived. "Well come on Sora, the Ishida's have probably arrived."  Sora followed Hikari and the two went down  to the court.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato stepped out of the wagon, followed by his brother and Lord Daisuke, their mother and father had all ready began their introductions. The prince's and lord followed them. 

Prince Yamato came to Princess Hikari first. "Nice to meet you princess Hikari." He bowed and kissed her hand gently. "Prince Yamato?" she asked. He nodded. He went to Taichi next. The two shook hands. "Prince Yamato I presume." He questioned. He nodded. "You must be Prince Taichi then." He said and Tai nodded.  

"Ah…who's this lovely lady?" Yamato questioned lady Sora Taichi jealousy eyed the two. "I am Lady Sora Takenouchi, the Princess's lady in waiting." She told him, he smiled and kissed her hand.  Yamato's next went to the princess he knew very well. "Princess Mimi…you look lovely." He replied softly he kissed her hand. "Thank you Prince Yamato, you look handsome as a ever." She replied.

"Nice to see you again lady Miyako greetings." He said softly and kissed her hand.

as Yamato finished his rounds…Takeru's started his… "Princess Hikari I presume?" he asked her very gentlemanly. She nodded. "You are Prince Takeru, am I right?" she asked. He nodded in return. "Very much so, you looked beautiful." He replied and gave her a small smile before he kissed her hand. Takeru went to Prince Taichi next. 

"Prince Taichi…thank you for inviting us to this ball." Takeru replied. "It's not me you should thank it's my parents after all they are the King and Queen." Taichi told him, they shook hands and Takeru moved to Lady Sora. 

"Lady Sora, you are the princess's lady in waiting…you look beautiful." Takeru said to her before he kissed her hand gently. "Thank you Prince Takeru." she replied again Prince Taichi looked jealously over at this.

"Princess Mimi Tachikawa…. you are ever so radiant." Takeru replied and he kissed her hand. "You and your brother both have such wonderful way with words." The princess replied. 

"Miyako…beautiful and intelligent.." Takeru said taking he hand and kissed it softly. "Thank you prince Takeru." 

It was Daisuke's turn. "Ah…Lord Daisuke, you return here again." Princess Hikari replied. "Oh…so you remember me then?" he questioned. "Perhaps a bit." She told him, he smiled. "I may be no prince but…I assure you that I'm just a good." He whispered and kissed her hand. Takeru raised his eyebrows at this.  

"Prince Taichi…nice to meet you." He shook hands with Tai who smile but nothing more.

"Lady Sora Takenouchi…another beautiful woman." He said then kissed her hand. "Lord Daisuke…you are have become a talker now have you." Sora had asked. He smiled and moved to Mimi.

"Princess Mimi you're looking as lovely as ever." He said. "Lord I merely, changed my attire." She told him, Daisuke smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"Lady Miyako…my pleasure to get a lady with such class and intelligence." Daisuke replied he kept on pouring out the charm and kissed her hand gently. 

King and Queen Yagami greeted King and Queen Tachikawa. They called their children's names, "Princess Hikari of Yagami." Hikari greeted the King and Queen Tachikawa as well. "This is my lady in waiting Lady Sora Takenouchi" Hikari announced Sora curtsied to them; Tai came from behind Sora then announced his presence. 

"Prince Taichi of Yagami." He kissed the Queen's hand and shook the King's hand. 

After words everyone was situated to they own rooms. It was late in the night and most the castle was silent except for the guards…who stood watch to the doors of the royals chambers.

Lady Sora sat on the edge of Taichi's bed. "Do you know Sora that I was extremely jealous of them all." He replied he watched her. "I noticed Taichi…you shouldn't be though." She told him. Taichi still wore he royal clothing, Lady Sora still had her dress from the tonight on.  

She got up and walked to him, she turned him around to face her. "You do understand? Do you." She questioned. "I do understand." He replied, she then forced him to look at her again. "I found it amazing…that you were jealous…of them." she said. 

"Yes it bothered me." He told her with honesty. "There no need to be cause I don't like any of them.." she whispered. "I still don't feel at easy Sora." He told her, the stood close to each other. She saw the sadness in his eyes "Taichi…why are you sad?" she questioned. "I only want you and only you and now we can not be together because…of my betrothal to Princess Mimi….." he stopped there. 

Lady Sora reached up and took his crown, putting it down on a nearby table. The prince looked at her sceptically he wasn't sure what she was doing. "With out the crown…. the betrothal cancels." She replied, she leaned up to him and kissed his lips softly. 

"But I'm still prince in blood." Taichi told her, before kissing her again. "The crown makes this different." Sora replied a…then they kissed once again.  

"How so?" he asked kissing her again. "The night's still young let's not converser any further." She replied. He kissed her hungrily then spun her around where he began to undo her dress the cresol "Are you sure you want this?" Sora asked as Taichi was undoing her dress, his response was a kiss to her neck. 

"We have the night Lady Sora…why not." He whispered, Sora had smiled she walked to the candles that were lighted and blew them out.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Takeru wondered thought the castle hall occasionally being stopped by some of the guards who asked if he was lost to which he replied he was merely walking around "Where's the princess room?" he questioned himself…. he looked around until he had bumped into another person. 

"I apologize, who's there?" the voice asked. "Daisuke?" Takeru asked, the lord start walked up to him. "Takeru what do I ask are you doing up and wondering the castle at this hour?" he asked him. 

The prince merely shrugged, to his comrade. "I can not find my room." He replied…Daisuke sighed. "Me neither. But I believe the way is north." He replied. "That's impossible. I came from that way." Takeru replied. 

A guard had come to see the area when he noticed to people. "Who goes there?" he questioned. "It's I Lord Daisuke and Prince Takeru…we've seemed to lost ourselves…this castle is enormous." He stated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The prince entered his room… "I'll have to wait till the next day for my chance to talk to the princess." Takeru thought to himself he lay in his bed looked up at the ceiling of his room. "I'll have to wait till the next day or my chance to talk to the princess." Daisuke replied as he looked up at the ceiling. 

**_To Be Continued……._**


	4. On the Eve of the Ball

****

Part 4 : On The Eve of the Ball

> "It's not the mere question of when, but what exactly dose it mean," Koushiro replied as he inspected the lettering that he found on that plaque, far north from the castle in and isolated forest. 
> 
> "How, can you be so sure that it is my brother that it is indeed talking about?" Hikari questioned him as she read over his shoulder the weird lettering. She frowned at it with confusion, "It's got to be some other language. And you know in Britannia that we speak English. Am I not correct?" she asked. 
> 
> "Your very right about that Princess, but with out doubt it's got to be Taichi, it for tells of something significant happening, with in these next couple of days," he studied it further. 

"You CAN read it??" Hikari question, she was bewildered that he could even do such. 

"Some of it, I've studied this language."

"But you just told me other wise!" she cried a little frustrated with the count.

> "I did not tell you other wise princess, I told you that it was in another language. It wasn't till now was I able to make out exactly the meanings of the plaque." 
> 
> The Princess frowned then sat next to Koushiro, "Then please enlighten me and tell me what it says about my brother," she tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for him to go on. 
> 
> "It says…something about exile, but I would have to look into it a little bit further. I'll call for you when I do find out more," he replied and continued to stare at the paper in front of him determined to understand what the meaning was of the plaque. 
> 
> "Very well, let me know immediately when you find something new?" she asked. 
> 
> Koushiro nodded "Good day, Princess." 
> 
> "Good day," Hikari made her way out of the castle library, then down the hall. 'Exile…. what could that mean…there is no way my brother will be exiled he is the air.' 
> 
> * * *

> Out in the courtyard Mimi was sitting down on a bench she looked out into the far corner she could see blonde hair, 'Yamato?' she thought to herself curious. Then getting up, having her curiosity get the better of her she approached the blonde hair boy that was sitting down in the far corner on a bench.
> 
> "Prince Yamato?"
> 
> "Yes, How can I.." he stopped mid-sentence seeing Mimi walking toward him, "Ah, Princess Mimi. It's been a while."
> 
> She nodded, "Yes it has, I heard from Jyou that you were here. How come you didn't tell me you were invited?" she wondered.
> 
> "I didn't see it necessary to tell you, Princess, after all you are to marry the Prince Taichi," he walked away slowly. 
> 
> "Wait!" she shouted, Yamato stopped but he didn't turn around to face her, "it was not my decision to do this. My father thought Taichi was the best suitor for me," her tears spilled down her cheeks, "Please understand that I didn't intend to hurt you." 
> 
> He continued toward the castle once again, he was only out there to get fresh air and to think. Not to talk to Princess Mimi he was upset all right, but he had thought that he had put it behind him when he came to the Yagami territory. 
> 
> * * *

> "I hate this father!" Taichi screamed, Sora frowned slightly as did Hikari. 
> 
> "I thought we went over this son," the King replied.
> 
> "WE DID! And I don't like it, why do you have to move up the ball to tonight? I mean give me some mere time to get the handle of all this that is happening!" he replied pure anger was in his voice as well as frustration. 
> 
> He had voiced out his dislike of this whole situation. But it was forced upon him. To marry Princess Mimi of Tachikawa territory. He loved Sora, she was his whole life and so be it if they get caught, he would do anything for her even give up his hire to the thrown. 
> 
> "Taichi you must listen to your father, he means well by his actions," his mother told him softly, "We care for you, and we only want to see what's best for the kingdom. And that's to bring together our two kingdoms. If you marry her it will help with that."
> 
> Taichi sighed, "I must leave. I do not wish to talk about this now. I know I won't win," with that he walked out of the room. 
> 
> "The boy is seriously mistaken if he can walk out on this marriage arrangement," his father said with seriousness. 
> 
> The queen rubbed his shoulders gently, "I think he has another love, darling. Just give him time to adjust to leaving that love." 
> 
> Sora's eyes widened as she heard the queen comment about it, Hikari took notice and eyed her carefully. 
> 
> "Another love who is not fit to be crown Queen in the future! if she is a peasant I will have her killed!" he growled with anger, his son was not going to screw up his life for a love of a peasant he was royalty. He would not allow such a thing to happen. 
> 
> "That's all to hastily, I only said that I thought he had a love. I don't know for sure." 

"Mom, dad if you excuse us," Hikari asked. 

"Yes, go ahead daughter," The king said to her. 

> The two bowed to him the left the room. Hikari closed the door to the room and turned to Sora. 
> 
> "What has brought the look of worry in your eyes Sora?" she wondered staring trying to see if she could get a guess of what was happening in Sora's mind. 
> 
> "I don't know what your talking about Princess," she replied, she began to walk away from her.
> 
> Hikari only chased after, "Sora! I know you. When you call me Princess you're hiding something!" she cried. 
> 
> Sora stopped suddenly, Hikari almost bumped into her, "There is nothing Hikari, please just let it go." 

Hikari frowned, "This better not be huge, that it could cost you to lose your position." 

> Sora said nothing, and bit her bottom lip. Her nerves were unsteady, and Taichi's sister was close to figuring out what was up. 
> 
> * * *

> Yamato was lost in thought when some one ran into him both of them fell.
> 
> "Watch where you're going!" they both repeated at the same time then Yamato looked up at the person he bumped into, "Prince Taichi." 
> 
> "Ahh, Prince Yamato. I'm sorry for not watching where I was going," Taichi pushed himself up, "I actually want to talk with you if you don't mind." 

"What would this be about?" Yamato asked. 

"Princess Mimi." 

> In her room the princess sobbed on a pillow. There was a knock on her door, "Who's there?" she called out trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. 

"Mimi, are you okay?" Jyou called through the door. 

> She said nothing then let out a sigh, "Nothing is fine Jyou. He hates me for being picked my King Yagami to marry his son." 
> 
> "Ah, I see you're in a deep struggle on seeing what is the right thing to do," he replied. He walked to her and patted her on the head, "Princess, you know I think you as a sister. I care for you a lot, and I want to see you happy." 
> 
> "I know you do, but Jyou what do I do? My heart is not in the place of where my parents want," she whispered, still the tears rolled down her cheeks. 
> 
> "Your parents think best that you marry their son, on accord that the Yagami royals are supposed to be close allies. They want this to create further more prosperity between our two lands," he explained. 
> 
> "I didn't see it like that," she wiped away her tears with her sleeve, "But they don't understand that they could just snap me and Yamato's arrangements! Just to suite them selves! They could have asked."
> 
> "But the did not cause the could see that your involvement with Yamato grew," he walked to her door and turned around to face her once again, "You shouldn't worry Mimi, I feel there are other things that are brewing in the wings. Prince Yagami isn't happy with the situation either. That leaves to believe that he too has someone special," with that word he left the room closing the door behind him. 
> 
> Things grew lighter for the princess she was happy to hear those words from Jyou, though he was her fathers right hand man. He was very loving and caring to her as he was her own brother, and if he was right about Prince Taichi then there was hope for her love with Yamato to break through this situation.

* * *

"A favor of what sorts, Prince Taichi?" Yamato questioned eyeing his rival of feeling for Princess Mimi. 

> "A favor, I'm sure you won't put down," he replied meekly. The two stood staring at each other in the halls. 

"And what would that be? I'm not in the mood to put up with your guessing games," he replied a little angered. 

"I'll tell you but not here. Come and follow me and we shall discuss it in further details," Taichi said to him and turned and started down the hall ways, the prince was confused but he decided to follow Taichi and find out what this proposition was. 

In the courtyard of the Yagami castle, the two royals from the Ishida kingdom wandered about, neither of them talked to each other much. 

"You know I stand a better chance then you," Takeru replied, "Just because I'm a prince after all."

"Stand a chance at what? Wooing her? Over me women partially fall at my feet begging for marriage," Daisuke quarreled. 

Takeru began to laugh, "Cause your foot is too big, they fall over by accident."

"For your information I would have the better chance then you. Cause most of the ladies think you are a eunuch," he said smartly. 

Takeru drew his blade, "I am not such thing!" he shouted. 

"Hikari will be mine!" he shouted back, and he pulled his blade from his stealth.

And with that the two ran forward toward each other each welding their swords high, and then clashing their swords together. 

But as this was going on, Koushiro came running to the fry. He knocked there swords away quickly then stood staring at them, "Are you both mad!" he cried. 

"I am neither!" Takeru growled starting at Daisuke with angrier. 

"And you for see yourself to be King of the Ishida kingdom you never will! Your brother is first in line!" Daisuke shouted at him. 

"What nonsense has gotten to your minds? You are supposed to be allies!" 

"Not when it comes to the matters of the heart," Daisuke said giving Koushiro a look then made sure to keep his eyes on his friend.

"Be you will, you both have a ball to attend and if you show up all bruised and battered that won't be my problem. Princess Hikari won't be too impressed,"

The two boys look at the elder one, and then they slowly put their swords back.

"You do have a point Count," Takeru replied then cleared his throat, "I shall be heading to my room to change. The ball is this evening," he explained. 

"And I shall head to my room as well," Daisuke wiped his clothing, and breathed in, "This will be my night." 

With that the two boys retreated to there rooms quietly each plotting on there own way to win the fair princess's heart. 

**_To Be Continued…._**


	5. The Lie, The Plan and The Failure

Britannia part 5 _The Lie, The Plan and The Failure_

Prince Yamato looked worried around they're surroundings. They were behind the horse's stable to what seemed to be a shack behind it. Inside the shack were a mattress and two chairs. The prince was thoroughly trusting Taichi he was worried he was plotting some evil to get rid of him so he could have princess Mimi to himself. But some how that though wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Okay," Taichi came back into the small hut and looked at the prince, "There is no sign of anyone so we are safe here."

"Safe from what Prince Taichi, I'm confused as to why we are in this little dirty infested shack. What is so top secret that we must discuss here in this? Unless it involves something that is illegal."         

"I know you fancy Princess Mimi," he replied looking at Yamato who's expression changed to a shock he turned away avoiding looking Taichi in the eye.

"Who says that?" he questioned.

"No one, but I did see that little mishap in the courtyard earlier this day," he replied.

Yamato remembered his meeting with princess Mimi from earlier and shook his head he turned to face Taichi, "You shouldn't read into things that are none of your business," the prince then turned and went to the door and was about to open the door to the shack when Taichi shouted.

"WAIT! I beg of you to hear me out, I will stop speaking in riddle," Taichi said quickly.

This stopped Yamato from leaving and once again faced him, "Then speak."

"You are my only chance to having my own freedom," he said desperately, "You see, because I love another woman. Not Princess Mimi."

Yamato's eyes widened at this news, "You love some one else?" he asked.

Hikari sat in the library reading everything there was to know about the plaque that Koushiro had found out in the forest considering it was a real tale forbidding the exile of a Prince Taichi back in the past.

She frowned as she closed the fourth book that sat in front of her, "There has got to be some more information on this subject but why can't I find anything. Unless it is an foreshadowing of what is to come."

Koushiro joined her after a while. He sat down across from her, but he looked mystified.

"What the mater?" she questioned

"The plaque it's gone, it's not there any more, and there isn't even any trace of it. Like it was there for a few days then it vanished."

"What are you saying I saw it too, it look old and weathered it still got to be there it couldn't have just got up and left," Hikari cried looking at him.

"Maybe, maybe this is the work of a villain…a villain that was long ago ridden from Britannia only know to return for his revenge," Koushiro told her.

"Who? Who are you talking about? I don't know anything about villain's," Hikari said confused.

Koushiro got up suddenly and walked up to the bookshelf. He pulled out a book, "This will hold the answers we are looking for."

Hikari was highly skeptical and looked at the book in his hand. She reached out and took it in her hands and carried it to the table. Both of them sat down. Carefully she wiped away the layer of dust from the cover to reveal the title that read.

Dark Lords of Britannia 

"Your in love with another woman?" Yamato repeated. He was happy to hear the news but half shocked as well. 

Taichi nodded, "I need you help to get this excuse of an marriage arrangement denied."

"That is too much for you to ask of me," Yamato began, "I can not stop you from going through with this marriage as much as you don't want it."

Taichi shook his head vigorously "You can! Don't you see, I know all about your love story with the Princess. You got to emphasize your love for her tonight at the ball while we dance. You have to show that you care."

Yamato glared at him, "how do you know about such private matters?" he questioned angry.

"Please do not argue with me. Will you please help me? I'm in desperate need to get out of this marriage. I can not go on ignoring – no denying my feelings to the one I truly love."

"Who is it that you speak of?" Yamato questioned curious. As he eyed Taichi carefully for any sign that he could be lying.

"You've met her once," he said looking about so no one was around, "My sister's lady in waiting."

Yamato immediately shouted, "You could be EXILED for that!" 

"Keep your voice down please. I need you to tell me that you will help me, you will dance with Princess Mimi tonight. Forgive her and take her in your arms and tell her you are sorry."

Yamato eyed him and with a sigh, "You have my word."

"Thank you! You will not regret. My friend, just remember that tonight you talk to her and dance with her and maybe you will both make amends with you past mistakes."

Taichi dashed out of the cabin, Yamato following he stopped just short of going around the cabin. He smiled faintly feeling a great flood of relief sweep over him of hearing the words that he wanted to hear.

"I do not understand Koushiro, is this book supposed to help us?  We don't even know what we should be looking for," she said flipping the book open.

"Actually, princess let me do the research. You do have a ball to get ready for," Koushiro said he closed the book and picked up cradling it between his arm and torso.

"But you have to go as well," she said giving him a firm look.

"I know but I wouldn't take as much of time to get ready, now go, I shall tell you if I found something interesting," he said motioning her forward.

"Alright then Lord, I will see you at the ball." She said then walked out of the door and down the hall toward her room.

Four hours were remaining until the ball, where the announcement would be made that Prince Taichi and Princess Mimi of Tachikawa kingdom will be engaged and wed the following year. 

Sora grew fainter as the time approached to that ball, her hands sweated heavily she was nervous yet anxious. She knew something big was going to happen for both kingdoms tonight.

Hikari could sense there was something wrong, but she couldn't understand why Sora was so anxious, "Sora, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, Hikari, I promise you," she said placing her hands at her sides and looked into the mirror. "You know I think it looks good. The make up and all," she gestured at her eyes and lips. They were now colored violet for her eyes, and a deep red for her lips.

"Sora, you are changing the subjects!" Hikari cried she grabbed Sora's arm and turned her around to face him, "look at me and tell me nothing is bothering you."

"I swear it isn't, there is nothing wrong," Sora tore free her arm from Hikari's grasp, "if you will excuse me, I will get going to the party."

Hikari watched as Sora walked out of the room leaving her staring after her. A great dread filled her suddenly. This party wouldn't turn out as it is supposed to. She had a feeling some great secret might be reviled and that it had to do with Sora and her brother.  So with her nerves in a twist she gathered herself and headed out her room toward the great ballroom.

"Jyou, I'm nervous I don't want to go through this at all," Mimi said she was dressed in her most finniest gown, it was light pink, sequence beads in blue and green flow down along the top.

"Princess act as yourself and I'm sure that you are going to have fun tonight were or not it is with the right person you prefer it to be with," Jyou said, in a comforting tone.

The princess merely sighed, "I will try."

Taichi who was dressed in his royal clothing had decide to take a stroll to Yamato's guest room and knocked on the door. He waited for a couple a minutes until he was able to hear muffled footsteps ascending towards the door.

When it opened, Yamato looked at him, "Prince can I help you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, if you don't mind could I come in for a second?" he asked, and then with out waiting for a reply he walked in. Yamato stood there for a moment then closed the door shut.

"I am trying to prepare myself for the ball, Taichi if you don't mind and make this meeting quick.." he said, trailing off as he saw the stern look upon the prince's face.

"You've got to mean it, I mean tonight is the night where you show off to Mimi's parents and tell them that you are the one that loves her and not I. So I can be with the woman who I love, please make it work." Taichi said, begging.

"Plead all the much with me Taichi I know what you want, and I pray to god that tonight won't be your downfall. There is only so much you can do until someone sees you two together," Yamato said, he wearily walked to the window.

"I will count on being careful don't worry, you worry about Princess Mimi and your relationship. I have to get going; promise me you will do as I asked?" Taichi questioned him.

"Okay, I will as you promised."

"You!" Daisuke and Takeru both startled one another; both were trying to sneak around toward Hikari's room of course.

Takeru smirked at his friend and turned his back to him, "We all know who is best suited for her," he said as he stroked his hair with his hands trying to calm it.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him, "We?" he said, incredulously. "What is that supposed to mean, Takeru?" he asked watching the blond thinking of what it seemed.

At that Takeru turned around red in the face. How dare he interrupt my walk I was going to see Hikari tonight before the dance! And now he wastes time trying to fight with me! He thought furious. He put a smile on his features trying to be polite, " My dear, dear friend. No hard feelings and all but I am the prince and as I said before I do stand a better chance then you." 

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at his once friend. Lair if I ever seen one he thought. "Right dear friend, I should go now. And finish preparing for that ball after all it's going to start soon," he said then walked away from the prince Takeru who was still glowing red in anger.

The moon was a full this evening; the light shining off it lighted the entire area of the castles except in the ballroom where candles on the chandlers shone. Down on the dance floor there was a two long rectangular tables centered toward the main table who on one side sat Taichi's Parents and the other sate Mimi's parents and on either side of them were Taichi and Mimi who looked miserable.

Patrons streamed into the ballroom taking a seat at the one of the two long rectangular tables, which ever they were assigned. Soon everyone had gathered and waited for an announcement from the King or Queen.

King Yagami stood there was silence as he did and he then began to speak, " Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to our ball honoring the engagement of my son Prince Taichi Yagami to the daughter of our neighbors the Tachikawa's, Mimi." He paused briefly as the room exploded in applause.

People seemed to be very happy about this engagement Taichi thought miserably.

Mimi on the other hand stared at Yamato who looked like he was stabbed several timed in the heart. I'm sorry Yamato, for the pain I'm causing you. I love you a lot I really do. She thought to herself sadly.

"And now I would like to toast, to the good fortunes of Britannia, may we live in happiness for ever," he picked his glass of wine and held it high above him and everyone else did the same then he continued, " and our new country shall be born next moon."

Taichi and Mimi eyes both widened it was too fast for them. They thought it would be slower then that. It only gave them thirty days not even.

Taichi sank back in his seat his head hurt and he was feeling sick. His father sat down and they began to eat the food that had been placed just before everyone had walked into the ballroom.

Mimi picked at the food in her plate; she ate a bit but not a lot. She too was feeling troubled and upset. She made eye contact with Yamato but he turned away quickly as though her stare would turn him to stone.

Hikari was seated next to Taichi and Sora on the other side of her, "Taichi what's wrong?" she asked him.

"What's wrong? You are asking me?" he said in a whisper.

"Taichi it's for the best I really can't see what is wrong with Princess Mimi," Hikari said, she took a sip of her wine.

Taichi gave her a glare then turned to his plate and began to eat.  Sora on the meanwhile she too was eating just trying to keep her mind off the round applause, it was huge it seemed that a lot of people wanted this engagement. She frowned thinking about it then picked her glass up and took a sip of wine.

Meanwhile Mimi was still having troubles looking at her true love with the comment that the night's festivies were about.

"I am worried about you Mimi. Are you sure you are okay?" Miyako said, worried that the princess might make a wrong decision and announce to all the people who have came to the ball that she was in love with Prince Yamato.

"I'm absolutely alright, really I am Miyako. I appreciate your concern though," Mimi looked down at her food and then attempted to take a bit of the chicken that was in her plate.

The night continued to roll along and the sooner it came to the announcement the more anxious the four were. Sora took a stroll around and talked to many of the guest, Taichi sat at the main table anxiously twiddling his thumbs and watching Yamato intensely as if to get him to make his move on Princess Mimi. Yamato felt the pressure from Taichi's staring impatiently and didn't do anything about it; he merely strolled around the ball as well, while Mimi was quietly sobbing her heart out to Miyako in the great halls.

Yamato saw that Sora was strolling around the ball talking to everyone merrily like she had no other care in the world, but he knew otherwise if Taichi was clear in his meaning of my sisters lady in waiting.

Sora smiled at him as she walked passed him. Yamato needed to know the truth all of it, how could he trust Taichi's word.

"Ah, Sora! Wait a moment," he said, turning sharply right after her.

She turned around to meet him face to face, " Yes?" she questioned.

"I would like to have a word if you don't mind."

The band had struck up a tune and soon the dance floor was reviled from under the dining tables that were pushed as side to make room.

This caused Taichi's parents and Mimi's parents to throw the two together and get them to dance.

"I hate this just as much as you do," Taichi replied as they danced both miserable to be even dancing with each other.

"Well, now that we are here, let me ask you something." She said, in a whisper, "Who is it this mysterious women that you love?"

Taichi pushed her back a bit in shock, "What?" he cried a loud.

"Jyou has informed me that you have someone else that you care deeply, though he hasn't told me who this women is," she said to him then catching Jyou's stare and winked at him.

"You are not going to be upset if I say, perhaps?" he asked, and continued to lead the dance.

"I won't care, I have my other interest." She said, thinking about Yamato.

"Yes I do have someone else that I care for, but her name you shall not know," he said, then leading her along the dance floor. Searching for Sora with his eyes.

Yamato and Sora were in the castle's garden the moonlight shone down on them and it was slightly breezy that evening.

"I need to know the truth," he said as if she knew that he knew about her and Taichi.

"Truth, what truth?" she asked giving him a skeptical look.

"The truth about you and Taichi."

Sora's eyes widened what she heard and was about to run back into the dinning hall. When the prince grabbed her by the arm before she could run. "What is the meaning of this? Your integrating me about something I don't know nothing about!" she cried and struggled to free herself from his grasp.

Yamato kept a firm grip on her arm as she struggled, "Here now Sora, I mean no harm. Taichi himself told me. I just need to know if what he said is for real. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Sora stopped her struggle and looked at him half shocked, "I'm sorry, Taichi has told you? I mean about him and I?" she questioned.

Yamato nodded, "I'm seeking verification, please."

Sora turned a round and walked a few feet away and glazed up at the stars, tears trickled down her cheeks and she turned to face Yamato, "It is true, I love him to death. And I would never want to let go of him but…"

"But you are scared that you will revile the truth. What is really going one right?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"Everything will be fine, I'm working on a way with Taichi to end this marriage," he said. Then glided her back toward the dinning hall, "We shouldn't keep them waiting, Taichi and Mimi that is."

The two walked into the dinning hall and slowly made they're way through the dancing couples. Yamato tapped on Taichi's shoulder, "Do you mind that I fancy a dance with your fiancée?" he asked.

Taichi bowed out, as a gentleman should, "No problem."

"Lady Sora my I ask you to this dance?" Taichi asked as he gave her a wink. Assuring her it will be all right.

"Sure, Prince Taichi."

The two couple danced, but the switch of partners had not gone un noticed by the King and Queen of Yagami nor the king and queen of Tachikawa.

"What is the meaning of this!" whished the Mimi's father, "I don't' want my daughter to dance with that reckless prince!" he declared. 

"Please I assure you that there is nothing to worry about its-" Taichi's father stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his son who was dancing with Sora, his heart almost stopped as he stared on in great shock.

Sora and Taichi had lost themselves in their own world with out one once of caution. And slowly drew in for a kiss, not any friendly kiss, but one of two lovers.

To Be Continued…


	6. Kiss's Consequeces

Just a few notes…. I gave Taichi's and Mimi's parents names… so they go like so:

Taichi's Father : Haruko Yagami

Taichi's Mother: Kumiko Yagami

Mimi's Father: Ryota Tachikawa

Mimi's Mother: Moriko Tachikawa

Britannia Part 6 

The Kiss's Consequences

The band that had been playing drew silent on the kings orders, Taichi and Sora were still in lip lock; Taichi's father strode toward him as did the Tachikawa's. Mimi and Yamato looked on, as did Hikari whom was starting to cry, Takeru and Daisuke both standing next to her watch shocked.

The people from all kingdoms were silent whispering among each other. Each of the villagers knew that there were problems but they hadn't expected this.

"My boy come with me, guards seize this woman in the dungeons this instant!" His father said with anger.

"Father, No! You can't I'm in love with her!" Taichi cried as he was being dragged away, Sora was in tears as the guards carted her away to the dungeons. "Sora!" he shouted as he himself was almost in tears.

The band began to play again to distract the ball goers, to distract from the current happening upon Queen Yagami's orders. Yamato and Mimi followed after her parents and Taichi and his father but were stopped from entering the thrown room, "You my girl stay out side this is business with adults and your fiancé." Her father said.

While Hikari went down to the dungeon's to see Sora, her former Lady in Waiting.

"You have disgraced this family Taichi! Your sister's Lady in Waiting! What is with you!" Haruko said as he waved his fist at his son who sat on the floor keeling to him.

"Father please do not punish her! She had nothing to do with it. It was my doing I went after her it's my fault." Taichi said his voice full of worry.

Haruko shook his head at his son, "She brained washed you only to get our fortune that I worked so hard to build! She wants in the royal family and there is no way I will allow that!" he said fiercely.

Taichi stood up, "SHE did not brain wash me! I choose her, for the longest of time! How could you deal me such nonsense that she brainwashed me! I love her and she loves me we are meant to be." Taichi glared at his father he was now very angry and was no longer worried.

"You know the laws that deal with royalty that go astray and fall in love with commoners? They then betray their betrothal to another royal? Do you son?" Haruko said.

"I do." Taichi said remembering those laws clearly as they were forced upon him when he was younger. It hadn't stopped him from falling in love with Sora though he felt connected to her.

Haruko then he look at his wife who was in tears about the whole situation, "I regret our son can not be the royal air to the thrown," he turned to Taichi who was still angry, "If you fail to choose right then you are no longer welcome here, Your exiled !"

Taichi's mother dropped to the ground in tears, "NO! Haruko! Leave him be he is young! He doesn't understand. He will eventually understand!" she said in tears they rolled down her cheeks like a running stream.

"Mother, I will be okay, I will leave but I'm taking Sora with me you will not harm her father." Taichi said calmly giving his father a glare.

"I don't think so, Sora is going to pay the price for taking my son away, then I will have her hung." Haruko said.

Taichi's eyes widened, "NO." and he tore out of the room quickly.

Hikari sat next to the cell that Sora was being held in, tears welded up in her eyes. "Sora, why did you not tell me? I could have help." She said wiping some tears from her cheeks.

"How could you possibly help? I'm going to be killed…your father will kill me." She said she broke down into tears herself.

"BUT YOU KNEW YOU COULD NOT TOUCH HIM!" Hikari said shouting.

"I DID NOT TOUCH FIRST! HE DID IT ALL, he is the one that wanted me..." She said trailing off, "I warned him of the danger yet he would not accept that it was a good enough reason to not love me."

Hikari closed he eyes, "My brother is one that once he sets his mind to it. Nothing will stop him in the way of what he wants." She took a deep breath of air and looked up wards.

"I know that all to well," Sora said taking her hand in hers, "I'm sorry Hikari for lying to you."

"You love my brother don't you?" Hikari said with out answering Sora's apologies.

"I do, I would do anything to be able to go back in the future and stop myself from kissing him on the dance floor it's my fault." Sora said she let go of her hand and walked to the back of the dungeon.

"And you knew the consequences…" Hikari said she frowned at Sora sadly.

"Your brother knew there were consequences and he assured me that he would protect me," Sora said she turned around and walked back toward Hikari who was on the other side of the bared door.

"And if I make a promise I keep it. Sora come on we don't have much time," Taichi said as he came toward Hikari and Sora's holding area.

"You lied to me Taichi, you told me nothing about this!" Hikari said shouting at him.

"Hikari, father just disowned me and he plans to kill Sora, now let me go and help her escape!" Taichi replied he pulled keys from his pocket, "The guards didn't know that my father exiled me, they gave me the keys." He explained as he turned the key and unlocked the chamber door.

"Your father will hunt us down there is no way to escape, he will punish you, no he will punish me." Sora said but Taichi grabbed her hand, "Taichi…" she said trailing off.

"I said that I promised to protect you I meant it," he said.

**_Later…_****__**

Hikari watched sadly as they rode away into the darkness of the night. She wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Are you okay Princess?" Takeru and Daisuke appeared from no where, Hikari didn't move but then slowly turned around to face both of them.

"I will be, eventually" she said saddened.

"It's horrible for what happened and I'm sorry on behalf of the Ishida kingdom," Daisuke said he bowed to her.

"Thank you very much for you sympathy, however I would like to be on my own," Hikari said she walked back toward the castle slowly.

"On behalf of the Ishida kingdom? I'm prince not you," Takeru said sharply.

Daisuke rolled his eyes at Takeru, "I do really mean well Takeru, she is in pain because of what happened."

As the two bickered, Hikari made her way inside and was stopped when she heard her father shout her name.

"Why have you done this father?" Hikari said fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Do not start with me Hikari, your brother is not to be mentioned in my presences ever again do you hear!" he said shortly. "Now come with me right this moment." Hikari frowned but did as her father asked her too.

"Taichi where are we going to go I can not see a thing," Sora said loudly trying to over power the wind noise with her voice.

"I don't know Sora, but I will assure you that I will take care of you." He said confidently.

Koushiro ran out into the back near the stables and look far ahead into the vast darkness with wearily eyes, "Taichi, be careful out there. Your title won't be enough to save you from what awaits you along you journey."

"With all due respect I apologize that you came all this way for this arranged engagement that did not turn out as we had all expected it too." Haruko explained to Ryota and Moriko, Mimi parents.

Ryota gave a sigh, "With all do respect Haruko I made a deal with you and your son messed it up with having an affair with a commoner! Apologize won't be enough to cover this embarrassment. We will find our daughter a suitable young man." He said with anger.

Moriko was silent but she too was upset with this who situation that had occurred. Hikari watched from her seat beside her mother while Mimi was sitting next to her not trying to be happy that this engagement didn't happen.

"If this is how you feel, there is no problem for you to find someone else is there?" Haruko questioned.

"That my dear friend shall remain to be found out. Now if you will excuse us we need our rest, from then on you shall discuss any concerns with my lord Jyou." Ryota, Moriko and Mimi left the room except for Jyou who remained behind.

"Look what my son has done to me, he turned me to a lair!" Haruko said quietly. He was very upset at Taichi for what he had done.

Kumiko put a hand of Hikari's shoulder, "I know you are upset about what your father did to your brother. But Hikari he's got to understand that once he is in a arranged marriage then that means he has to stay with what your father has contracted to happen."

Hikari shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder, "Mother you fail to notice that he loves some one else, how could he not stop caring for her?" she questioned.

"He loves a commoner, which is unacceptable." Kumiko replied silently but strongly.

"Jyou as the lord of Tachikawa kingdom, I have nothing further to discuss please leave me and my family to have a discussion." Haruko asked, Jyou nodded and left the chambers the doors were closed right behind him after he had left.

"Hikari my darling daughter, your now my air I have no other air to the thrown." Haruko replied, with great sadness.

"But..." Hikari began but stopped remembering that he father didn't want to hear Taichi's name ever, "Never mind." she gave a sigh and hung her head down.

"Well let's see, Ishida's seemed interested in you Hikari. You can be set up with that young prince, what is his name again?" Haruko questioned hanging on the thought of what the young prince's name was.

"Takeru my dear," Kumiko said answering his question.

Hikari sat back down in a chair and began to think where Taichi and Sora went. When father finds out he would be angry that Taichi saved Sora from execution. She gave a sigh and looked out the window over the moonlit grounds.

Taichi laid out a blanket to cover the dirt ground there was a fire that was started in the middle of the cave of that Taichi had found. Sora stood next to the fire staring into it and remembering over and over what had happened earlier that evening.

"Sora, Sora?" Taichi called he waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I lost you everything, how could you ever forgive me for this?" she asked as tears of great disgrace rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't ever say that, my father is the one that lost me. It was not you who is at fault." Taichi said he walked toward her arms out, "I love you and nothing will change that."

Sora and Taichi embraced for a while then they slowly let go of one another, "What shall we do now? We have no place but this dark cave no beds to sleep in but the cold ground…and what about food what are we going to eat?" she said taking a deep breath of air.

"I will take care of it, Sora you got to trust me." Taichi said softly taking her hands into his own, "Trust me."

Sora nodded, "I do trust you but the future just seems very unwelcoming." She looked away from Taichi and out of the cave's mouth; "Like someone has had this planned…" she said trailing off.

**_To Be Continued…._**


	7. Relvations of The Past

Haruko Yagami – Taichi's grandfather

Ayako Yagami – Taichi's grandmother

Haruko Yagami JR – Taichi's father

Kumiko Yagami – Taichi's Mother

Hisaki Kyubei – Taichi's grandfather (Kumiko's father)

Etsuko Kyubei – Taichi's grandmother( Kumiko's mother)

Izumi Imagawa – Queen of Imagawa province

Akahito Imagawa – King of Imagawa province

Yoshita Imagawa – Prince of Imagawa province

Britannia Part 7

Revelations of the Past

**_Yagami_****_ Province_****_ nineteen years ago…_**

****

_"Ah the engagement ball is about to start and it looks as my son and your daughter are growing closer," said King Haruko, Taichi's grandfather, he wore the same crown that Taichi's father wore as king of Yagami province._

_"It does seem so doesn't Haruko." Said king Hisaki, "Kumiko wasn't so happy about the arrangement at first but then she eventually fell in love with Haruko which is good."_

_"You have made and excellent choice in my son I hope you know." said King Haruko as he stroked his beard._

_"Thanks, better him then the other prince from Imagawa Province. There were things about that province that seemed off." Said Hisaki thoughtfully, "My wife agreed that we avoid that family.. There are many misgivings about them." _

_"Misgivings?" questioned Haruko eyeing his friend Hisaki._

_"Evil things, those are best not to be mentioned. Let's think about the future Haruko and the airs to the thrown that your son and my daughter will be giving us." said Hisaki. _

**_Imagawa_****_ Province_****_…._**

_"We have planed hard for the province of Kyubei to give Kumiko to our son, but yet again Hisaki has managed to ruin that for our province." Said Akahito Imagawa he looked at his son who stood before him. _

_"You were supposed to make a good impression on Kumiko what happened?" his father asked quite still angry after getting the message that Kumiko will be courted by Haruko._

_Yoshita shrugged his shoulders, "I did my best but apparently Haruko has something I didn't." he said quietly with a little anger._

_"You should have done more!" Akahito shouted at his son. "Now leave my presents this isn't!" _

_Yoshita slowly turned around and exited the room after the doors closed behind him he walked toward his room, "if I have my way with it I will make sure Kumiko will pay for not choosing me and choosing him.. I will make sure of that. But how…" whispered Yoshita aloud. Suddenly a plan came to mind, "A prince isn't allowed to marry anyone who isn't royalty…but slowly one grows closer even in childhood…" he grinned as he thought of a way that could cause pain to the Yagami province in the future. _

**_One year later…Yagami Province..._**

_"The Queen and King would like to present to you the new air to the thrown, Taichi Yagami" the royal messenger announced to the kingdom of Yagami. He held up a baby boy dressed in the ceremonial blue Yagami colors._

_The crowd applauded happily. By the time the new air was born for the Yagami province Haruko's father was gravely ill and was upon his death bed. He praised the joy that the new air was born, but sadly within twenty four hours he had passed away. _

_Though many were happily about the birth others were not. Namely from the kingdom of Imagawa, the prince grumbled miserably about the new air still feelings of hurt still lingered after Kumiko had chosen Haruko instead of him. Un aware to others he had a plan to disrupt the Yagami's fortunes and future…_

**_July 1485 AC…._**

****

_A hooded figure walked along the streets in its hands was a bassinet a small baby was wrapped in a blanket. The figure made its way through the Yagami village towards the castle where it was stopped by two soldiers who guarded the door. _

_"No passage is allowed," the first man said sternly._

_The figure said nothing then handed the bassinet to the soldier. The second solider took the bassinet then saw a note on the blankets that covered the baby the first solider picked up the letter and began to read to the second solider. _

_"Please take care of this baby, her name is Sora." The solider looked up to speak with the figure but it was gone. "Where did he go?" _

_The second solider looked around, "I do not know, we shall show this infant to the new king and queen." _

_"A masked figure gave you a child with a note?" the new queen Kumiko said looking at the solider incredulously. _

_"Yes, he did not speak. Once he handed the basket with the child inside and we looked at the note the mysterious figure left the area like he had vanished." The solider said explaining of the incident to the king and queen._

_Haruko nodded, "That's fine we can give her a home here at the castle. The maid can look after both Taichi and this little girl." He said._

_"The girl's name is Sora majesty that was what was been written on the note," the first solider said. _

_"Sora is it, well the maid will stay with her as well as Taichi and from here on we will see how it goes." Haruko said he walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Today is certain a surprising day." _

_"Yes it is, but I can not help but think why some one would abandon such a small baby." Kumiko said as she wondered who could have done something such as this. _

_"The world is full of people my dear, all of which have there purpose for doing what they do. We should be happy that the baby is alive and looks well." Haruko said to her putting a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. _

So began the plot of the prince who was betrayed by a girl that he loved but yet she did not love him back the way he wanted her to love him. As the years passed little Sora and Taichi grew closer as time went by until the day that he was promised to another. But yet with his determination in his mind he stayed with what was true to his heart and that was to stay with Sora. Unknown to both of them, they were being played like a piano each key hit represented another goal to over come.

While the troubles of the Yagami Province proceed as plan a now king sets his plan in motion…

**_Imagawa_****_ Province_******

**_Present time 1502 AC…_**

"King Yoshita the messenger has arrived with news from the Yagami province as you asked." One of his faithful servants said.

The king looked upon his servant, "Tell me the news. Has my plan, that I planed so long ago set and working?"

The servant nodded, "Yes, and as we speak. Prince Taichi Yagami and his mistress have been banned from the castle. Haruko has also taken a way his title and does not wish to see his son again."

Yoshita smirked, "All the planning after all these years and finally what I wished would happen worked. I appreciate you assistance Basho-kun, now I have another matter of business for you, and that is to find the prince and bring him here."

Basho nodded, "Yoshita-sama I will do my best to bring him."

Taichi came back to the cave that they were hidden in, "I have our dinner," he said holding rabbit in his hand.

Sora smiled weakly at him, "I appreciate that you try to be strong for me." She whispered thankfully.

"I do this because I love you Sora. There is no way that I will let anything harm you." He put the rabbit by the fire and hugged her, "I will find us a place more comfortable then this, but until then…this will have to do."

"Taichi do not get me wrong but it is not this place that gets me worried." She said whispering then looking out the mouth of the cave. "What concerns me is your safety."

Taichi shook his head, "Sora, you forget I am a skilled swordsman. You really don't have worry."

Sora smiled reassuringly but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of worry like something was wrong but she didn't know what it could be. "Taichi you are right, I will try not to worry."

He simply smiled at her, "Try? You will not try at all."

**_Morning…_**

Yamato looked out the window of his room in the Yagami castle he remember the anger of King Yagami last night. One full of anger and disbelief, just as he has when he found out about who Taichi was involved with. But he did feel guilty that he betrayed Taichi in someway that he hadn't meant too.

There was a knock on his door that snapped him out of his thoughts. "Whom may I ask is there?" he called.

"It is Princess Mimi," she said talking through the door. The door opened and Yamato stood there and motioned her to come in. They both sat on the bed each on the other end putting a little distance between them. "How are you this morning Yamato?" Mimi asked.

"I am fine, I was thinking about what had happened last night, how bad it must be for Taichi I feel somewhat responsible." He said.

"You should not feel responsible; he took his life in his own hands. No one told him to pick Sora as his lover." Mimi said trying to tell Yamato that it really was not something he could have done to prevent last night from happening.

Hikari lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was still upset about last night and couldn't help but feel betrayed that her own lady in waiting couldn't have told her about what her brother and her were really up to.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Hikari it's Koushiro I got news and it's big." Hikari got off her bed and unlocked her door letting Koushiro in and closed the door again.

"What news do you bring?" she asked him.

"I heard that when your mother and father were courting that another young man was in the picture too. You have heard of Imagawa Province?" he asked.

Hikari thought for a moment and shook her head, "I do not think so… it does not come to mind."

"Well your mother had said no to the prince and she chose your father. But that is about all I know.. I need to do further investigation." Koushiro said.

"How is this all relevant? I mean so my mother chose my father… does this prince have a problem with it? Or maybe he plans his revenge on my mother…" Hikari said she walked to her window and looked out over the castle walls. "Koushiro where is this place exactly?" she asked turning around to face him again.

"Imagawa Province is south of Tachikawa Province." He said he looked at Hikari, "So I am going on a mission. But say nothing to your father or mother they are not to know where I went…until I find proof of some revenge plot then I shall come back."

"Koushiro, be careful you sound like you might not make it back alive," Hikari replied shocked at his choice of words.

"It could very well be my last mission." He said sternly.

Hikari nodded at him, "You have my word."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. Part 8

Britannia Part 8

**_Imagawa_********_Province_******

**_Imagawa Castle Square_******

****

The green and yellow robes of the small army was assembled and stood in two straight lines, swords at there sides. They looked a headed and waited upon command from the king.

Yoshita then entered the square followed by two right hand men on either of his sides. He walked to the front meeting another man, "General Akata how is the progress of the soldiers?" He asked surveying them as he walked along inspecting them. There were about one hundred armed men.

"Your highness, the soldiers are ready for deployment." Akata said.

Yoshita came back up to the general and looked him in the eyes, "Good job, I want them to fetch the Prince Taichi and bring him to me."

Akata nodded and looked toward his troops, "You heard your king, obtain prince Taichi and bring him here."

"Yes Sir!" the hundred men said each raising their fists in the air.

The Cave…

Sora felt sick that morning all morning long, Taichi had gone out to get some water and possibly their lunch or dinner. They had been hiding out there for two days now, Sora watched out side as it started to rain heavily.

"Taichi where are you?" she said aloud over the rain that poured and pounded into the ground. She wrapped the blanket around her more tightly as she stared out of the mouth of the cave. Then she thought back to two nights ago when everything went wrong.

It was only the moment that felt right with Taichi everything seemed to have faded from the reality of the situation we were in. All the problems seem to melt… she thought remembering the feelings that came to her that night as she danced with Taichi.

As Sora stared into space she didn't notice that Taichi had came back from his hunt for food and water from the stream a couple of meters away from the cave they were staying in. He ran his fingers threw his wet hair trying to get it out of his face so he could see Sora a little clearer then approached her.

"Sora?" he questioned he waved his hand in front of her face slowly, then again. "Sora are you there?" Sora blinked once then looked up to see Taichi soaking wet standing there.

"Taichi! You must be cold, you should get out of the wet clothes else you will get sick like me." She exclaimed with worry as she watched him.

"Don't worry about me, I was more worried about you. How are you feeling now?" he asked as he began to take off his wet cloak.

"I am fine, it has passed somewhat. Yet my stomach feels as though I will be sick once again." She said feeling her stomach with her hand. "There should not be anything to worry about." She said to reassure him.

Taichi sighed his worry was still there but he let it go, if only he could find a doctor for her. If he hadn't kissed that night then she could have gotten the care she needed. "As long as you are fine then we shall not need to worry ourselves." He said.

Yagami Castle…

King Yagami had appointed Hikari the next to line to be the air of the Yagami Province. Although not happy Hikari agreed, she was upset still about everything Taichi had done and what Sora had did to her. But she still missed them and she knew that which ever father did if he choose to bring Taichi back, that Taichi would not come back not with out Sora. She sighed then got up and dressed herself to see her mother.

Meanwhile Yamato and Mimi strolled through the Yagami gardens with out speaking but merely holding hands. Yamato was the first to break the silence, "Though your father and mother have granted me to be you suitor I do feel guilty for Taichi."

Mimi looked at him she smiled, "I know you do, but it isn't your fault. Taichi did it to himself." She said.

"No, I mean maybe I should do something in return that he helped me with you," Yamato said and he looked ahead, "But I do not know where he went with Sora."

"That's the mystery…where they have gone and where they are going to stay." Mimi said solemnly.

In another area of the garden Takeru and Daisuke sat on a stone bench in silence both thinking about one person in particular, Princess Hikari, although they all so thought how the scene from the two nights ago has affected her.

They both looked at each other, "This does not mean that Hikari is not going to be yours." Takeru said.

Daisuke looked at him as though he was crazy, "She is mourning the loss of her brother how can you even think of getting together with her?" He got up from he seat and turned to the young prince, "We should not be talking about such things, when she mourns."

Takeru looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "You dare lie in front of my face," he got up as well.

"Lie is not what I do. I am telling you what I believe and I believe that the princess wants to be left at peace not with us fighting over her like we are doing now." Daisuke replied.

"You are conceded now! Of all people you!" Takeru said angrily.

"I have done nothing! You accuse me of nothing. I am tired fighting over her she is not even interested!" Daisuke said back equally angry.

Takeru glared at him and unsheathed his sword and held it out at Daisuke, "We will see who will win."

"Mystery or not, I am great full you have came back to me." Yamato said he raised his right hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

"As am I." Mimi replied holding on to his right hand as he caressed her cheek. She smiled and slowly leaned forward toward Yamato's lips when she was just inches away their came a cry of pain from with in the garden.

The two looked in the directed it came from and ran to find out what it was. When the came they found a terrifying scene Takeru with a bloody sword in his hands and Daisuke fallen to the ground blood dripped from his gash on his left arm. "TAKERU!" Yamato shouted he looked to Daisuke who was holding his left arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yamato looked at his brother furious.

Takeru looked sicken with guilt the sword from his hand had fallen to the ground, "Daisuke I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." It all brought back memories from the past when he saw his own parents murdered before his eyes. He fell to his knees on the cobblestone pathway.

Yamato frowned then looked to Daisuke where Mimi was helping him up to his feet. "Daisuke are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel the world is spinning around and around." He replied and he began to swagger a bit.

Twenty miles away from the cave…

"Word has that Taichi is in the cave just inside of the Tachikawa borders. We have received word that he and his mistress are living there for the time being from a local squeal." One of the soldiers reported to Akata.

"Very good in about two days time we shall arrive to those coordinates then we will kidnap the prince for ourselves and leave the girl to die." He said, "Go now! Before we are too late in giving request of out king Yoshita!" And off away they rode continuing in southwest direction.

Yagami crown room…

Hikari sat in a chair across from her father and mother and looked to both her parents. "Can I ask what it is that you want from me?" she said still a little upset with everything that has happened.

"We have thought of out circumstances and Hikari we want to make you the next air to the throne." Her father explained.

"Father no, Taichi is not dead!" she cried.

"He might as well be, no son of mine has the right to be in love with some commoner." Haruko said harshly. "There is no place for him."

Kumiko frowned and bowed her head. Hikari saw her, "Mother say something he is your son!" she cried.

"It is as it is Hikari I can not do anything more for you brother." She looked toward her husband, "What ever that has happened can not be reversed."

Hikari felt tears run down her cheeks she wiped them away, "How can you let him…go" she said.

"Your brother chose his own fate so smarten up right now! Because I will not hear more talk of this do you understand?" Haruko said eyes narrowed at his daughter who was in tears.

"I understand…" she said trailing off un happily.

"You will be the next air and that is final." Haruko got up from his seat and walked out of the room. Hikari and Kumiko watched.

"I have nothing further to say to you mother," Hikari said she got up and left the room as well. She slowly made her way toward her bedroom and closed the door locking it from the inside.

"I am no air, Taichi is the rightful air….I hope he is alright…and I hope Koushiro will find something out soon." She thought out loud.

"Do you feel any better from this morning?" Taichi asked as he handed her a cup of water.

"I do, though my stomach feels uneasy a little bit." She said.

Taichi heard something funny he stood up and looked around the cave, "Sora stay here and do not come out." He got up and walked out of the cave hand on the hilt of his sword.

When he exited the cave he looked up and found himself surrounded by horsemen holding long spears directly at him, "Prince Taichi of Yagami you will be coming with us." The man on the middle horse replied.

"Is that a demand? Taichi asked incredulously almost about to laugh at the man until he thought about it a little more and realized he was out number by a wide margin.

"Without all dues, Taichi you will becoming with us." The man said once again.

Taichi frowned he took his hand off the hilt of his sword, "Okay I will." He then thought of Sora, I am doing this for you Sora please stay safe.

Two men from either side of the general go off their horses and walked toward Taichi, "Disarm." One said to him.

Taichi with drew his sword and dropped in on the ground as well as a dagger he had hidden in his boots. The each of the men grabbed Taichi's arms and pulled him with them then threw him in the carriage that was behind all the horsemen. They locked the door with chains and large padlock, and then they were off.

Sora waited as Taichi had requested but she began to worry, "Taichi!" she called, she slowly made her way out of the cave and saw his sword a dagger on the ground ran over immediately and picked them up. "Taichi!" she looked for him for about fifteen minutes but there wasn't no sign of him "TAICHI!" she cried shouting for him.

Koushiro dismounted from his horse and peeked through the bushes he was hiding in. The passing army had a horse drawn carriage with it as well. "This is very interesting… I should check it out."

He mounted back on his horse and stayed hidden until the company was nearly out of site and began to follow them carefully making sure he won't be caught spying.

******_Yagami_********_Castle_****_…_**

"I can't believe you attacked Daisuke!" Yamato shouted in a whisper.

Takeru had his head bowed down feeling terrible that they were fighting then he hurt his friend all over the princess. "I feel horrible for what I did. I did not mean to hurt him."

Yamato frowned at his brother, "Without all a dew Takeru, you should have thought about what you were doing." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"That is just it I do not think," Takeru said agreeing with his brother.

Meanwhile, as the two brothers talked. Hikari visited with Daisuke who was in the hospital wing of the castle being bandaged up.

"How are you Daisuke?" she asked looking down at his arm.

"I am fine thanks princess." Daisuke said, "With respect to my comrade he did not understand the full impact of his actions at the time he cut me."

Hikari sighed, "I see, but there is a reason for the fight is there not?" she questioned

Daisuke thought for a moment before answering the princess he knew there was conflict of interest for himself and Takeru but he didn't want to indicate that she was at fault for the fight and for him getting hurt. Takeru was just jealous and as a good friend he wouldn't mention it to her. "Something's come to misunderstandings, Hikari. And that is all it was a misunderstanding."

She nodded, though she could tell it was something more she had decided not to push and further on the subject, "So it was all a misunderstanding, I hope that this is something that will not be left unopened as it were."

"Certainly princess there is not a worry about us we shall be fine." Daisuke said he looked down at his arm, the maid who was cleaning and wrapping it had finished, "Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome Lord Daisuke," the maid replied she bowed to Hikari then left the room.

Daisuke looked at Hikari, "I assume that you have not heard from your brother." He replied saying the last two words silently.

"I am for certain that I will not hear from my brother in a long time…that is if I ever will." She said sadly looking away and walked toward the window looking out across the Yagami territory.

Koushiro looked ahead through the forest brush when the small army arrived to it's destination at their castle the flags waved in the northwestern wind. Koushiro saw the colors of the flags and gasped, "Imagawa…so there is more to the story then I thought there was."

"Have a nice stay in the dungeons, Prince Taichi." The guard threw him into a cell and left him. Taichi got up from the ground slowly he sat on the floor and pulled up his pant leg it was bleeding from a wound when they had thrown him in, his leg had hit a rock that stuck up from the ground.

He pulled his pant leg down then got up on both feet, he walk to the iron bars that held him in the cage and looked back and forth. He let out a sigh then thought about Sora if she was okay, he hoped she would be.

Sora stumbled then fell on her knees she took in deep breaths. She couldn't find Taichi and now she was lost the sun had begun to set. She looked up ahead of her and saw a small road, with determination she got back up on her feet and walked to ward the road. With her last attempt to make it to the road she stumbled and fell once again, she was too exhausted after walking nearly a full four hours. She closed her eyes, "I just need to rest."

A young boy about around the age of seventeen saw her and ran back down the road toward a village, calling his father about women who was lying on the road asleep.

**To Be Continued….**


	9. The Future Yagami

Britannia Part 9 

_The Future of __Yagami__Province_

In a small village draped in the royal green colors of the Ishida Province. Sora lay on a bed in a small house covered with a blanket while a woman attended to her placing a cold compress on her forehead.

When she opened her eyes she saw the women looking down at her, "Oh your awake that is good. For some one in your condition to be wondering around like you were its not really good you know." said the lady.

Sora frowned slightly, "Where am I?" she whispered.

"You are in the Ishida province, the small town of dewing." the lady said who was holding a cold compress on her forehead.

"Ishida? Why am I here…." Sora said aloud looking at the woman before her.

"You were running and I believe you collapsed, we had the village doctor look at you he said you were expecting." The lady told her.

"Expecting… I'm pregnant?" she asked confused then she fainted once more.

"Oh poor girl she must be more then eighteen years old." She said quietly as she removed the compress from her head.

**_Yagami_********_Castle_****_…_******

"Kumiko have you seen Koushiro?" asked Haruko who was seated at the table the others too were seated and were very quite.

Hikari knew where he had gone, to follow some lead somewhere she only hoped he was all right.

"I haven't," she said answering her husband's question.

"Then where did he go, he does know he has duties here to the castle." He said taking a sip from his glass.

Hikari frowned looking between her mother and father, "He had family business to take care off." She said suddenly.

Her father glanced over at her, "You have talked to him then? Did he say when he was going to come back?" said Haruko.

Hikari looked down at her plate, "No, he just said that he will be going but for how long he couldn't determine." she said.

"I'm sure the boy had his reasons," Ryota said then change the subject, "I truly regret that things could have not worked out with my daughter and…Taichi. But in all we are still going to be neighbors and unfortunately the Imagawa province is still they're."

"Imagawa province has been to them selves since Kumiko had chosen me to be married too." Haruko said looking at his wife knowingly, "I must apologize for everything that has happened in the passed day."

"No need my friend Taichi merely fell in love and it's understandable that when children are that young they must stay with them. No I'm not making excuses that he should have not gotten involved with the lady in waiting," said Ryota quietly looking at his friend trying to covet their difference.

"Not at all Ryota, I see where my son has faults but it still is unforgivable, what he has done the great extent of what he has done he dose not know. It could have been worse that he had a child with her." said Haruko.

The wives of the two men looked at one another, "But if that is the case what would you do?" Kumiko questioned.

"Nothing, I stripped him of his title he won't have anything to do with the royal family." Haruko said.

Koushiro arrived at the boarder of the Imagawa province and Yagami province. Once he crosses over, he no longer would be in the protection of the Yagami province. He tugged on the reigns indicating for his horse to continue.

Once he reached a clearing he halt his horse and dismounted, he could see the castle from the clearing it was another mile but from here to there, it was only grass no trees for cover so he could hide from the guards who patrolled the castle walls on top.

He then took of the bag he had on and pulled out a book with what looked like a floor plan. He looked up to where they were at and this was definitely not the very rear of the castle.

Just another further to the back and there was enough cover for him to leave his horse hidden. Koushiro took the reins of his horse walked with his horse toward the rear of the castle with the small book in hand.

King Yoshita walked down into the dungeon area, he then continued till he reached the cell that contained Taichi. "Ah prince Taichi you are awake." He said looking at him as Taichi sat on the floor.

"Like I could sleep in conditions like this," He spat angrily.

Yoshita just turned away and smirked, "Do you wish more comfortable accommodations?" he questioned.

"I do, but I doubt you would give me that. Although what business do you have with me?" Taichi questioned he was truly wondering why he was kidnapped.

"Business that is none of your business," Yoshita said to him.

"You are the one that his holding me captive and you don't tell me the reason behind it? What kind of evil man are you? Do you wish to punish me too? It isn't enough that my father has disowned me." Taichi said bitterly to him.

"No you're quite right, it isn't enough." Yoshita said.

Taichi frowned confused at his words, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we need to physically harm you Taichi." Said Yoshita who thought for a moment, "maybe a whipping is good what do you think?"

"I think not," Taichi said he was scared what if this King as he is called wanted to do more the just whip him, torture him or maybe even kill him. "Your problem is with my father isn't it?" Taichi questioned.

"One of the many reasons, I wish not to discuss." Yoshita said, "I'll see you in a bit." He turned around and headed back to ward the stairs where he had descended into the dungeons.

Taichi got up from the floor and went to the bars to see if he could look down the hall where Yoshita had disappeared, "Someone will find me! And then you'll be sorry!" Taichi shouted at him.

Yoshita smirked, "No one will because they have all abandoned you." Then with that, there was a loud booming sound indicating a door had been slammed shut.

Taichi shook the bars hoping possibility that there could be a weakness in them but it didn't even move. He hoped that his friends had not abandoned him as his father and mother did.

Sora woke again the woman was still there, "What you said before… about a baby is that true?" she questioned with curiosity.

The woman smiled down at her, "Yes, it is." She replied.

"I apologize if I was in anyway rude about fainting earlier." Sora said as she sat up right.

"No need to worry darling," said the woman. "Everyone is glad that you are doing fine for someone in your condition."

Sora looked out the window, "You said we were in Ishida territory?" Sora asked.

"I did," the woman looked at her closely, "Is there something you need?" she wondered.

"Yes, I need you to contact King Yamato if possible. He maybe still be in the Yagami province if that is the case please keep the message confidential." Sora begged the woman who was looking at her quite shocked.

"I can certainly try to contact the King, but your message if you don't mind me asking?" the woman said.

"Tell him that Sora is here and she needs help."

**_Yagami_********_Castle_****_…_******

Yamato and Mimi strolled out side in the courtyard where the carriages awaited to take them back home. Mimi was allowed to go stay with Yamato for a month then was to return to her own country.

Takeru and Daisuke both said there sad goodbye to Hikari whom did not seem much more cheerful since her brother had gone.

Hikari's mother and father said their goodbyes to Mimi's parents as they entered there carriage with Jyou who Mimi had thanked for giving her advice.

Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke and Mimi entered the Ishida carriage then with one last look at the Yagami castle they began to move making the trek back to the Ishida castle.

Hikari sighed watching the carriages leaving the courtyard out of the huge gate, she then walked passed her parents going back into the castle.

How she wished things were not so complicated, how she wished none of what happened between Taichi and Sora having been caught way they had been had taken place at all.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her then collapsed on her bed looking through the open window of her room.

Ishida's Carriage with armed guards rode onward towards the Ishida province it had been hours after they had left the Yagami castle when they heard a trumpeting in the distance and the carriage halted.

"A messenger?" Yamato questioned he looked at Takeru who shrugged his shoulders.

The glop ping of horse hooves hitting the ground grew louder then stopped there was a knock on the carriage's door, "I have an urgent message for you King Ishida." The messenger said out of breath.

"What is it? Something broke out at the castle?" he asked with worry.

"No," he handed him a piece of paper.

Yamato took it and unraveled it, "Sora's in Dewing." He said looking at the three of them.

"Then we must respond," Mimi said at once and the other nodded as well.

"Tell the driver we must get to Dewing immediately." Yamato ordered.

"STOP! AHHH!" Taichi screamed as the fifty whip hit his bare back which was red almost to the point that his skin was breaking.

Yoshita halted it, then walked in front of Taichi, "How does pain feel?" he questioned evilly.

Taichi said nothing as he glared at him.

"I guess you need to feel it more?" Yoshita asked.

"Horrible, what do you want me to say?" Taichi demanded bitterly.

"Oh nothing, that was good enough let him go and put him back into his cell." He said to his guards.

The guards took Taichi down from the table then escorted him back to his jail cell where they threw him in.

"Have a good night Taichi," Yoshita said as he then left the dungeons.

Taichi got up slowly after they had thrown him in, his back was burning as if it was on fire. He put his back on the cold cell wall, which brought temporary relief from the burning sensation.

He wished now that he could get out of here because if he did not he would die.

Koushiro found that the back of the castle was poorly guarded and he was able to get his horse close enough to the castle so as in just incase he need a quick escape.

He walked along the wall feeling for something then stopped feeling on section of the wall in particular. He soon found a loose brick and pulled it out, once he had done that a door opened and he entered through there.

It was a dark pathway then it let to a dead end or so it seemed. Koushiro thought for a moment, the book did not mention about this part but he was sure he had to move a block around here as well.

the sun had fully set when Yamato's Carriage had reached the village of Dewing, Yamato, Takeru , Daisuke and Mimi had all dismounted when a pheasant woman came up to Yamato, "she is in here." She told him.

They entered a small house and they saw Sora seated at the table look worried, "Thank god you came." She said voice with worry.

"What's wrong?" Yamato questioned her.

"I think its best we speak else were. Just incase." Sora said.

Yamato nodded, "Let's go. Thank you very much you shall be handsomely rewarded." He said then motioned for Takeru's they helped Sora to the carriage then soon they were off toward the Ishida castle.

As soon as they had seated themselves Sora began her story, of how Taichi heard hooves and then hid her in the cave and after wards had disappeared.

"I don't know what to do," she cried placing her face in her hands.

Mimi hushed her, "Everything will be alright, don't worry." She whispered to her reassuringly.

Sora shook her head, she looked up at them all, "No nothing will be alright because I have another problem on my hands and if ever King and Queen Yagami finds out about it. Well let's not think about the consequences."

"Well how bad can it be?" Takeru questioned with confusion, already she was facing terrible circumstances but what could be more terrible he thought.

Sora frowned at his words and with out saying a word she patted her stomach, "I'm Pregnant, that's how much worse it is." She replied.

Takeru, Yamato, Daisuke and Mimi looked at her in disbelief and shock.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	10. Home Again

_**Jyouora guy DON'T spam my review list please and thanks (if you understand the word "don't" i would hope you would.) **_

**Britannia Part 10**

**_Home Again_**

**_Ishida_****_Castle_****_…_**

Sora had been given her own room in the castle, as requested by King Yamato. She was now a sleep after her ordeal.

Yamato and Mimi were in the study with Takeru and Daisuke as well.

"I owe that much to Taichi for what he did for us," Yamato said looking to Mimi then looked to his brother.

"I know you do, but Yamato, if King and Queen Yagami hear of this child what will become of him or her when it is born?" Takeru questioned with worry.

Yamato shrugged his shoulders, "For the first time I am at loss as to what to do." He replied.

Mimi who had frowned during their talk spoke up, "I think there is possibilities of changing the laws in our country."

Daisuke shook his head, "No, you can not just make laws and expect others to abide by them."

Takeru nodded in agreement, "What is the likely chance that King and Queen Yagami will accept the law?"

"Maybe we will not need to make a law at all, if we wait for the time that Sora gives birth to the baby then maybe it will be the baby that will change how King and Queen Yagami feel about their son." Yamato said thoughtfully.

Koushiro tapped on the walls in front of him he frowned as he continued to tap the wall all the way up and down and across it to find the secret entrance but to no avail.

"Something must let up," he thought out loud he looked down at the book once again.

"Yes, something must be up with you snooping around here," said a solider whose sword was at Koushiro's neck.

Taichi awoke the next day he could not move his back that easily due to the fact it was still swore from the whipping he had received yesterday. In front of his dungeon was a plate of food waiting for him. He crawled over to the plate slowly as he could try to keep his back from moving as much as a possible.

Breakfast for him was just bread and a apple, which he took, never the less it was still food. While he ate, he wondered if Sora was still in the cave with out a doubt she much have gone searching for him.

Taichi sighed he wished for her not to search for him, reason being, that he was targeted by people especially King Yoshita of Imagawa Province. For a reason beyond his knowledge.

Hikari sat in her bedroom she looked in her mirror bushing her hair slowly then with a sigh, she set the brush down on her dresser. With all the things that have happen her brother, being exiled and Sora leaving her she had been miserable worrying sick about the both of them where or not they were even still alive.

Not only them but also Koushiro who had not shown up yet she was worry and concern for him as well.

Just out side, the castle walls rode a messenger with the royal green colors of the Ishida Province. He rode fast toward the gates and with a blow of his trumpet from out side the guards at the top post ordered the gate to be opened to let him pass through.

The messenger rode into the courtyard and got off his horse, "This message must reach Princess Hikari it is important message from the Ishida's Province." The messenger said with great urgency.

One of the guards who took care of these matters took the letter from the messenger then proceeded to the princess's quarters.

"It all depends what you call snooping around," Koushiro said as he stood up slowly as he had the sharp blade of the guard's sword still close to his neck.

"Turn around," the guard said angrily.

Koushiro did as he was told, "With all do respects sir we should not be having this conversation," He said.

"I really thing we should be having this conversation and this is the end of it right now. Get the move on I'm taking you to the King," he replied as he put his sword down for a moment for Koushiro to go by after all they were in a narrow tunnel.

Big mistake guard, Koushiro thought as he passed by him he stuck his leg out and the guard tripped awkwardly falling on to the ground his sword to the side. Koushiro grabbed the sword from the ground and held it up at the guard who slowly got up.

"So now we reverse rolls, you are the one in trouble were as I am the one who is not," Koushiro said as he walked backwards toward the exit sword held out in front of him as he did so.

"Yagami province hmmm," the guard said as he could see the blue crest of the Yagami family sewed on to his shirt.

"Yes that maybe so, but I am here to find my friend. Maybe you have heard of him. Prince Taichi Yagami." Koushiro asked trying to poke around for answers.

"Taichi Yagami…hmm yes I believe so he is the one that was screaming in pain yesterday," The guard replied.

Koushiro frowned at him hardly amused but very concerned, "So he is here at the castle, undress and give me your affects." He said still holding the sword in one hand and put his other hand waiting for the guard to hand over his clothing.

**_Ishida_****_Castle_****_, Sora's bedroom…_**

Mimi sat on her bed while she listened to her story, "You must have been afraid," she replied softly looking sadly at her.

"I was. And that is why I can not tell Taichi he is a father." Sora said looking down at her hands as she fiddled with the blankets, "He can not know."

"But will Hikari keep your secret?" she asked.

"The princess had been very kind to me she was like my best friend I am confidant that she will keep the secret until I have had the baby and the baby is three years old," Sora said.

There was a knock on the door and Yamato entered, "Sora how are you feeling?" he questioned.

"I am alright, I just worry about Hikari is all." She said.

"PRINCESS!" the guards went to her aid as she had fainted they held her up and placed her on her bed.

In the few minutes later, she awoke she looked again to her hand at the message she had just received and she could not believe the news. Not only was Sora pregnant but she wanted her to keep this a secret from her own brother. In a way Sora had a right to be protective of her unborn child.

"I am fine, if you please leave my room so I can have a moment to myself?" she asked them.

The guards nodded and left her room closing the door behind them, she could hear their footsteps dissipate down the corridor.

Hikari look to the letter again, Sora had asked that Taichi not know until the child's third birthday, but she was not sure it would be a good idea to hide it from him. She frowned thinking about the turmoil that this would cause, but Sora was right if her parents found out about this now they would not be happy.

**_Imagawa_****_Castle_****_…_**

Disguised in the Imagawa solider outfit Koushiro had gained access into the castle from the front and slowly but carefully made his way down to the dungeons to find out where they were keeping Taichi.

He passed each dungeon looking into them seeing if he could see Taichi in one of them but with out success when he went through the whole lot.

He took the spiral stairs downward and checked the next lot of dungeons he slowly came to the end of the row when he spotted the blue vest with the Yagami designs strewn on the floor along with a white dress shirt.

Koushiro stood for the longest time trying to see if it was really Taichi in the cell that he was almost startled by his voice, "Are you going to bring me to be torched some more?" Taichi replied dully.

Koushiro, "No, but I thought maybe you were looking for and escape." He said he took the sword and stuck the pointed end into the key hole then twisted it a couple of times till there was a click.

Taichi jumped to his feet it was like his back was never whipped, "Koushiro!" he whispered, "How did you know?" he questioned.

"We will talk about it later," he said he looked up and down the hall ways to see if there was anyone coming, "What did they do to you?" he questioned.

Taichi slowly turned his back to Koushiro who gasped, "It's bad I know."

"This is one reason we should get you out as soon as we can," Koushiro said he reached inside to his side and took the sword off and handed him it. "You might need one."

"I am worried for her because I have a feeling she won't take the news well," Sora said.

"Well she can't do anything now, what's been done is done," Mimi said then looked to Yamato, "We can't change it."

"She is right. There is one who should know about it Sora I know you wrote to Hikari to tell her but Taichi has a right to know," Yamato said trying reason with her.

Sora felt tears in her eyes just at the mention of Taichi, "That can not be…for the safely of my baby I will not tell him not yet anyways," she said.

Yamato sighed, "Very well I am not one to tell you of what to do with your business but I will keep your secret even if Taichi were to seek me out for the truth I will not tell him," he said.

"Thank you so much Yamato, this means a lot to me for you to take me in and to keep my secret as well," Sora said to him gratefully.

Koushiro and Taichi made their way up the dungeon stairs slowly and with luck no soldiers had come their way as of yet.

"But were will we go?" Taichi questioned in a hushed voice.

"Back to the castle Taichi," Koushiro said as they made their way to the doorway Koushiro checked to see if the cost was clear and they continued through the door.

"My father won't want to see me what is the point of going back?" he questioned.

They turned a corner quickly as they did they saw a door at the end of the hallway, "Wait till we tell them where you have been," Koushiro said as he navigated through the castle.

"What's that got to do with anything, Koushiro my father hates me because I fell in love with Sora the lady in waiting. I can only imagine that Hikari feels the same way," Taichi said sadly.

Koushiro shook his head, "No not at all, now let's save the talk till we reach out side the castle."

As they reached the door Koushiro quickly pushed Taichi through then he followed on the other side was a small closed room, "We are stuck," he said panicked.

Koushiro dug into his tunic and pulled out the book making him look a lot less bigger, "Where did you get that?" Taichi questioned shocked.

"In the castle's library, chance discovery," Koushiro said he scanned down the pages with his index finger. "Here," he pointed to a stone in the wall then moved it quite easily forward so it went inside the wall.

"Come on it's a secret passage way," Koushiro said the wall had opened up suddenly as a delayed reaction then he ushered Taichi in.

Hikari sat at the dinner table her parents sat on the other side both side by side. She knew Sora wanted to keep her pregnancy secret but there was one thing she wanted to do. To test to see what would happen if her parents found out, she was pregnant.

"Mother, Father my I ask you a question?" Hikari asked looking at the both of them her hands down on her lap as she looked at them both.

"Sure Darling what is it?" Haruko asked her.

"What would happen if you found out Sora was pregnant?" she asked.

Both of her parents almost choked on there food, "What? Are you saying that you know where she is and she is pregnant?" her father shouted.

"No I'm just saying what if," she explained.

"The child will have no doing in our family because Taichi isn't a apart of us anymore he does not have a place here," Haruko said bitterly.

The doors opened up and two royal soldiers interrupted the dinner, "My King, Lord Koushiro has arrived in the Imagawa attire as well as…Taichi." He said the king and queen looked at the solider with shock.

"Taichi?" Kumiko said she looked to her husband then got to her feet, "Please let them come in both of them."

In came Koushiro helping Taichi who was now feeling the effects of his sore back from the whipping.

Immediately Kumiko and Hikari got up and ran over to them both, "Taichi what's wrong?" his mother said looking at her son with concern.

"I would like to know a story first of why someone from the Imagawa province would want to hurt me, King Yoshita had me whipped and he didn't give me a reason why." Taichi said really bitterly he looked to his father who began to approach himself.

Koushiro help Taichi get the armor off once they had his family gasped, "My darling!" Kumiko cried seeing her sons back, "come take him to the hospital wing immediately," she called to the peasant servants.

In the hospital wing Taichi was being looked after by the doctor, Koushiro in the mean time told them of the story how he discovered where Taichi was and what had happened to him and how they escaped quickly with out detection.

"So King Yoshita has returned for revenge against us," Haruko said he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Haruko he should not be able to get away with this! I'm sure he was up to the whole plot of getting my son exiled from my kingdom in order to do harm to him!" Kumiko said strongly to her husband the king.

"We need to find out the whole truth undoubtedly he would do such a thing as to set up my son to this to fall in love with Sora," he said he thought more then looked to his son who was talking with Hikari and Koushiro.

"Are you feeling better Taichi?" Hikari questioned with worry.

"I'm fine but I'm more worried for Sora, tell me Hikari has she contacted you have you seen her at all?" Taichi questioned.

Hikari remained quite Sora had contacted and she agreed to keep Sora's secret for know, "She did and she told me to tell you that she is fine and safe," she said.

"That's good," he said in relief, "But why did you hesitate?" he questioned.

Hikari simply shook her head, "Oh I was just thinking that is all," she said with a smile, "I'm just glad your back. Father might even go and give you back your title." She said.

"Once we find out the real reason why the Imagawa province was holding you captive," Koushiro said looking to the King and Queen who were talking to each other.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	11. The Reason

Britannia Chapter 11

The Reason

Nine months later in the kingdom of Yagami Taichi's parents had confessed the full story of how the Imagawa province was linked with all the happenings of the current months.

**_Flashback_**

_"There fore they are after me because you chose my mother?" Taichi said as they discussed the situation around the table. _

_"That is what has happened," Haruko said to his son. _

_Koushiro frowned, "With all that was going on don't you think you should give Taichi the option for the one he wishes to be with?"_

_Haruko looked hard at him, "Not unless there is good meaning behind it," he said strongly. "Which in this case there isn't one," he finished looking at his son. _

_"It's too late father I will never love someone else!" he said raising his voice. _

**_End Flashback_**

Taichi had once again been given back his full title; Hikari was happy but sad for Sora still refused to tell Taichi of the baby that was his. Hikari understood the reason why she was still too scared to tell him because of the king and queen.

"Sister, are you okay?" Taichi questioned as he caught her in the hall pacing.

"Taichi, yes I'm fine," she lied.

Taichi nodded, "Koushiro and I will be going for a ride around the grounds did you want to join us?" he asked.

Hikari simply shook her head, "No Taichi I have some business to attend too," she said.

Taichi frowned he did not understand why Hikari seemed so upset, "I thought that maybe it would make you feel more happy," he said.

Hikari turned her back to him, "I am fine Taichi. Thank you for your concern though," she replied then opened her bedroom door.

Taichi shook his head then went to look for Koushiro.

Inside her room Hikari let out a sigh of frustration, "Sora you better have a good reason as of why you are doing this to me and to Taichi," she said aloud to herself.

She went under her bed, pulled out a small trunk, and started to put clothing in it.

**_Ishida_********_Castle_****_…_**

Sora strolled through the halls, the maid was looking after the baby, she walked to the Ishida's gardens. Walking to a near by bench she sat down and looked at the beautiful flowers in front of her.

Hikari was upset and she knew it. Maybe she should tell Taichi, but even if she did, his parents would find out. Sora put her face in her hands; my baby can not grow up with out his father. However, it is the only way that I must face it else, he will face a great challenge while growing up.

Yamato saw her he truly felt sorry for her but what was he to do tell her she should let Taichi know that he is a father of a baby boy. Sora indeed had dug herself a hole and it was very deep. Even if he did, help her all he could suggest is she let Taichi know about the baby.

He sighed and walked forward to talk with her, "Sora," he said approaching.

She lifted her head from her hands and looked at him, "Yamato, I suppose you have come to tell me that I should tell Taichi about the baby?" she said.

Yamato only shook his head, "I have come to tell you no such thing, I know you must have missed the companionship of a lady so I arranged Hikari to come to visit for two weeks," he said.

Sora looked surprised at him, "You have?" she questioned.

"Of course," Yamato said. "I saw you have been miserable for the past few weeks since Mimi returned to her home province. So I sent a message to Hikari asking if she will come to stay here for two weeks."

Sora smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you Yamato. I do need to talk to Hikari maybe we can get some things resolved," she said.

**_Yagami_********_Castle_****_…_**

****

Hikari walked in to the throne room where she found her mother and father sitting at the table to the far left of the thrones. She approached them until they both turned to look at her, "Mother, Father," she addressed them; "I hope you know I will be staying at the Ishida Castle for two weeks."

"Yes we know, that's fine with us," her father answered.

"You know how?" she questioned.

"King Yamato has informed us that it was his idea and that it was that he wishes for you to experience two weeks at the Ishida kingdom," Haruko said.

"I thought it was a good idea as well," Hikari said, "When he was here we discussed it and he thought was an excellent idea too."

"You have a safe journey and let us know when you have arrived, write a letter." Kumiko said with a smile.

"I will, bye mother, father," she said then left the room.

Taichi and Koushiro rode toward the northern forest of the Yagami province as they rode out Taichi was in thought of why his sister had been acting weird during the past months. He looked to his right to his friend, "Koushiro? Hasn't Hikari been acting oddly," he said.

Koushiro thought for a moment, "I can recall a moment where she was about to tell me something then didn't say anything at all, she usually does tell us what is happening," he said.

"Well maybe she is hiding something? I mean she didn't want to come with us on our ride," he said with a frown.

"Never the less Taichi you should not worry about it. I'm sure what ever it is that is bothering her must be just some woman issue," Koushiro said.

Taichi frowned at his response, "I suppose you are right."

"I am right," Koushiro, said correcting him.

Taichi laughed, "I just wish someone would tell me about Sora, Yamato did not want me coming to the castle to visit her and if I wanted to send her something I was to send it to him and he will deliver it to her," he said.

"Sora is fine," Koushiro said.

"But Hikari constantly denies me any information, I respected that I can not go and see her at the Ishida castle. Nevertheless, I thought she was in love with me what changed in these months?" he said wondering confused.

**_Ishida_********_Province_****_…_**

"Hikari is coming here?" Takeru asked his brother in shock he did not believe that it was true.

"Yes," Yamato said. "Can you tell Daisuke as well?" Yamato asked.

"Sure I can brother," he said.

"With out due respect Takeru I should hope you know the reason why she is coming to the castle is because I asked her to come to help Sora," he said he watched his brother's reaction but he didn't seem to flinch at all.

"Do not worry big brother, I'll tell Daisuke," he said he honestly would tell Daisuke about Hikari coming to the castle.

"That is good to hear," Yamato said smiling at his brother then he patted him on his shoulder and walked away from him.

Takeru frowned then walked opposite direction of his brother.

The maid helped Sora with the baby was holding him in her arm's. Sora had then came into her room and smiled gratefully to her maid, "Thank you very much," she said appreciably.

"No problem Sora, anything I could to help you out," she said with a smile then handed baby Raidon to her.

"Thank you again," Sora said as her maid left her. She looked down at the tiny boy that she gave birth too, "Hi honey, I know that your father would love to meet you," she said softly, "But now isn't the time for him to know."

"I can disagree with that," said a voice from the door she looked up and saw Daisuke standing there.

"Daisuke you don't know anything about the situation," Sora said quietly as she looked down her baby.

Daisuke walked into the room and sat on a chair nearby, Sora sat on the bed holding the baby. "I hear you crying at night," he said.

Sora didn't look up at him but kept her eye focused on Raidon, "Crying because of my situation," she said firmly.

Daisuke sighed, "Okay so you were crying of your situation but Sora, Taichi has to know. Yamato, Takeru and Mimi all agree that he does have to know," he said frustrated.

"You have all agreed but I have not," Sora said simplify she got up and lay Raidon in a small bed that was at the side of her own bed.

"It does not make sense! I mean Taichi can know I'm sure he agrees with you that if he were to tell his parents that they will be upset about it," Daisuke explained.

"Believe me Daisuke I have thought about it. I always think about it," Sora said.

"Daisuke, let her be," Yamato said coming into the room.

"Sorry, Yamato," he said, "Sorry Sora I do realize it is your decision and I will respect that for now on."

When Daisuke had left the room Yamato gave Sora a letter, "it's from Taichi," he said.

Sora took the letter from him, "If you don't mind Yamato, I would like to read it alone," she said.

"Not at all," he said then left.

Sora closed her door then sat down on her bed. She opened the envelop with the

Yagami seal on it and pulled it out of the letter.

_Sora, _

_ With these months that has separated us something has gotten me concerned. I can not put it together yet I am confused to why you refuse that I not come to the __province__ of __Ishida__ to see you. I long to feel your touch and to kiss your lips but I can not understand why you do not feel the same as I. _

_Then there is the thought that you do not love me any more. After all, the way I was kidnapped by the Imagawa province that day when I went to defend us. Are you upset that I was captured? I mean can not find where the error of my ways has kept you from me all these months. _

_Or perhaps you are gravely ill because when I left you that day you were not feeling well at all, are you keeping me away because of this? Please help me understand Sora, I must go now before father finds me writing this letter. _

_Love Taichi_

Sora tore her eyes away from the letter she felt warm tear spilling down her cheeks and whipped them away with her sleeve.

"I'm afraid Taichi that's why I can't tell you," she whispered then walking over to the crib of where her and Taichi's child lay asleep, "Maybe I shall tell him after all he still truly loves me…it's the king and Queen who won't want you," she said bending down and stroking his little hands.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	12. Over Dinner

First, before you begin I would like to make a Dedication to a friend of mine who sadly passed away. Even though I didn't know, her offline but she will still be sadly missed my many of her online friends…

This chapter is in Memory to

**Shawnee****Lynn Johnston**

1988-2005

**Britannia Chapter 12**

**Over Dinner**

It has been two days since Hikari left the Yagami province to go to her destination of the Ishida province. With her escort of guards, they were now just yards away from the Ishida castle. The carriage driver made a turn that enable Hikari to get an eye view of the castle as it approached.

With in minutes the carriage arrived at the castle gates, which had already been opened having been expecting Hikari for a couple of hours now. The carriage came to a halt and the door opened, she saw Takeru and Daisuke there first ready to greet her.

"Princess Hikari my pleasure to welcome you to the Ishida castle," Takeru said bowing slighting to her.

Daisuke did the same and once he had risen, he had given her a kiss on her hand, "Welcome to Ishida," he replied.

Yamato then came through the crowd of spectators watching the princess move about, "Princess Hikari," he called.

She turned around, spotting him, and made her way toward him with Daisuke and Takeru trailing behind her.

"King Yamato, it Is nice to see you once again, however I do believe that there is someone I wish to see," she said to him politely as they were in front of may pilgrims.

Yamato nodded and he lead her into the royal castle gates, "Takeru, Daisuke please make the Yagami guards at home," he said to them over his shoulder.

"Yes," the two replied miserably.

Yamato lead her up to Sora's room soon to find that Sora was not in there and nor the baby either, "Odd, where did she go to?" he questioned.

"Sora was always one that loved flowers in the gardens," Hikari said.

Yamato nodded and the two headed down to the gardens.

Sora was indeed down in the gardens she had sat herself on the grass and held baby Raidon in her arms rocking him in the warm late summer sun.

Hikari and Yamato walk into the garden there they saw Sora sitting on the grass with the baby in her arms. "I shall leave you both for personal time," Yamato said to her and left in the direction he had came with her.

Hikari breathed in a gulp of air and approached her, "Sora," she said.

Sora looked up, "Hikari!" she cried she slowly got up with baby in hand.

Hikari was looking at her new nephew when Sora said, "did you want to hold him?" she questioned.

Hikari nodded, "Okay," she replied. Sora handed Raidon to her and she looked down at the baby, "he looks a lot of Taichi," she said.

"I know," she said.

"Then you know you have to tell Taichi the truth," Hikari replied still looking down at baby Raidon who was in her arms.

"I know, I know," Sora said she straightened her gown.

"You know but you have not told him," Hikari said this time looking up at Sora, "Taichi will be angry that you kept this from him," she warned.

Sora didn't say anything she knew he would be angry with her and she had seen him angry before many times but never with her.

**_Yagami_****_Castle_**…

Taichi and Koushiro returned to the castle, from their ride. They both dismounted their horses and took them back to there stable so they could rest the day was getting colder as fall was steadily approaching.

"You would think that Imagawa king would be upset of the way I escaped from his grasp, by attacking our kingdom but it has been nine months since and nothing has occurred that would indicate that he would do something," Taichi said as they both finished putting away their horses equipment in there respectful drawers.

Koushiro looked at him, "He most likely didn't want that kind of war at all," he said.

"How do you know for sure?" Taichi questioned they made there way out of the stables and cut across the horse field toward the castle.

"If there was any kind of doubt in my mind that Imagawa would attack then I would have said it. Imagawa seems like the kind of king who would do anything other then war," Koushiro said.

"You can't know that, Koushiro the man is insane and he deservers to die," Taichi said bitterly remembering the time he was held captive in the dungeons and listening to Yoshita's cruel words to him.

"Then we should take this topic up with your father," Koushiro suggested.

**_Imagawa_****_Province_**…

A goblet of wine was slammed onto the table for the second time that night, "If they think that my revenge is severed they are sadly mistaken!" Yoshita said angrily as he looked across the table to his servant.

"Then are you going to go along with plan B sir?" his servant questioned.

Yoshita stood from his seat, "Yes, go on with it," he said with a smirk. "Haruko will pay all those years stealing Kumiko from me the way he did," he said.

"So he will, but I have to live with my deceit," Sora said.

Hikari sighed, "It is still not too late to make amends with him however."

Sora smiled at her half heartedly, "I must think about this," she said taking her child from Hikari. Sora began to walk out of the garden with Hikari following her.

"Sora you have had nine months to think about this and yet you still haven't told him the total truth," Hikari argued.

Sora didn't say anything and kept on walking through the halls they were quite till they reached her room where then entered Sora had put Raidon into his crib.

"If we don't hurry Yamato may start dinner with out us," Sora said to her she walked by Hikari who was only frustrated with her attempts to get her to tell her brother.

"I say we send an assassin and get rid of him," Taichi said to his father during dinner.

"Taichi to do that will angrier the Imagawa leaders and then we will have a war upon our hands. Do you really want that my son?" Haruko asked eying him.

Taichi sat there in his seat for a moment contemplating what his father had told him, "If the assassin does this cleanly then we should have no fear of being suspected," he said in a suggestive tone.

Haruko stood up and walked over to his son, "Taichi my boy, in the past you have made some bad decisions." He said as he patted him on the shoulder, "So for the meantime the Imagawa province shall be left out of our conversations okay?" his father asked.

Taichi sighed inwardly, "What are you saying when you say bad decisions?" he asked.

His mother stood up suddenly, "Ones to do with the matter of the heart," she said.

Taichi shook his head, "You don't know anything about my feelings," he said hastily.

Kumiko sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, "Taichi my darling some things are always meant to be. You have made mistakes therefore you should learn to abide from your mistakes," she explained.

"Sora wasn't a mistake!" he cried.

"Taichi," Koushiro called to him, "Don't start again," he said.

Taichi frowned at his friend then he looked to both his parents, "I think I should plan a surprise visit to Yamato's castle." Taichi turned to leave the dining headquarters.

Koushiro finished a quick bite of his chicken then went after the young prince, "Taichi wait a second," he said running after him.

"I will wait no longer, Yamato has no right to tell me that I can not see Sora," Taichi shouted enraged.

"You should respect him because he is the King of the Ishida province," Koushiro said hastily.

"Respect him because he is keeping me away from Sora? I think not," Taichi, said he went into his room Koushiro still behind him watching him with worry.

"Taichi, Yamato asked you to respect those wishes…" Koushiro said again trying to peruse his friend from going and barging on to the Ishida grounds with out notice.

Taichi threw on a tunic and robes then exited his chambers, "Koushiro you are starting to irritate me. As a friend why are you trying to keep me here! You know how much I miss Sora! Tell me why?" he shouted.

"I was told by Yamato to keep you away," he said finally admitting to him.

"Keep me away from what?" Taichi demanded.

"I don't know he didn't want to say, for this reason," he said. Taichi charged ahead of Koushiro towards the stables, "Where are you going!" Koushiro hollered to him.

"I'm paying a visit to Yamato," he said rather angry toward his friend who had turned his back on him by lying to him all this time.

"Very well, but your not going alone I'm going with you," Koushiro said to him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's note: Sorry it is a little bit short I felt it was good to end it here at this part. **_


	13. Trouble Brews

Britannia Part 13

_**Trouble Brews**_

Day three on the road Taichi and Koushiro road swiftly across the plains of the Ishida province having only an hours ride to the castle. "Any moment Koushiro we will be there and I will get my questions answered," Taichi said shouting over to his friend.

Koushiro frowned they shouldn't have never kept, what ever they have, secret from him he thought.

As they both headed south, an army of soldiers brewed in the west from the Imagawa province.

"Attention soldiers!" the general said at the gates of the Imagawa castle. They all halted and stood straight, "Under the order of the King we are to start toward the Yagami province, to declare war," he said loudly.

"YES SIR," they all shouted.

"We are to cross the Tachikawa province discreetly with out giving notice to the people of Tachikawa! That is why we have our camouflage. Do not give away the position," he said again.

"UNDERSTOOD SIR," the soldiers shouted.

_**Ishida castle…**_

Daisuke and Hikari were walking in the garden, "We honestly tried to have Sora open up and confess to Taichi that he is a father," he said.

Hikari smiled at him, "And I appreciate that you are trying to help," she said.

"No problem," Daisuke replied, "I thought maybe if anyone could get her to open up that it would be you," he said.

"I have tried many times in the past couple of days to get her to tell him but she seems hesitant," she said.

They both stopped in their tracks when they heard shouting from the front of the castle. Daisuke immediately ran ahead of her Hikari followed, "Daisuke what's wrong!" she called.

"Some one is intruding," he cried then he had disappeared down a corridor. Hikari lost him soon after she ran into Takeru who was going to run down that corridor as well.

"Takeru! Take me with you," she begged.

Takeru frowned, "With all do respect princess I can not be held responsible if an enemy has gained entrance to the castle. I will take you so far but you have to stay where I ask you too," he said.

"I will honor it then," she said worried.

Takeru and Hikari headed down the corridor Daisuke had disappeared down they got about half way when Takeru turned to her, "Stay, you will be out of danger here," he said then he continued down the corridor.

Out in the courtyard, the Ishida guards had Taichi and Koushiro held at sword point. Takeru and Daisuke sighed, "Taichi what are you doing here?" Takeru said.

"What am I doing here? To get answers now if don't mind tell them to stand down," Taichi said to them.

Hikari came running into the courtyard after she heard her brother's voice, "Taichi! What are you doing Yamato asked you to stay away from the castle why did you break that promise?" she asked him.

"Sorry Taichi but I have get Yamato's approval first," Takeru told him he turned to one of the guards next to him, "Call the King," he said, " And ask him if it is okay for Taichi enter."

While everyone was in the courtyard Sora heard the commotion from her room she walked to the window with curiosity and looked down, "it can't be…" she said shocked she looked to her baby.

She exited the room quickly putting on a shawl, "Aki please look after Raidon while I go down."

"Yes Sora," she said as she went into the room.

The Imagawa army made ways out of there province crossing over into the Tachikawa province and slowly heading east to the Yagami province which remained still about three days journey.

**_Tachikawa_** **_Castle_**…

Jyou came to Mimi room and knocked on the door, "Princess your father requests your presents at the dinner," he said.

Mimi came out of her room, "thank you Jyou," she said then exited her room closing the door behind her.

Miyako came from the opposite direction, "Mimi wait please," she said urgently.

Mimi looked at her lady in waiting for a moment, "Yes what is wrong?" she questioned seeing the concern look on Miyako's face.

Miyako shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I thought maybe if you saw you would be able to distinguish what exactly it is." She said.

"Maybe I can help too," Jyou said.

"Yes maybe you should come too," Miyako said she then lead them to the west tower.

Sora ran down the spiral stairs to the corridor leading out into the courtyard she stopped just short of entering into the courtyard watching Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke talking to Taichi and Koushiro.

Yamato walked up to from behind and then said, "He is here now Sora do I let him in or no? it is your decision."

Sora bit her lip still looking at Taichi through the archway, "let him in," she replied.

Yamato smiled and patted her shoulder, "Okay then are you going to come with me?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No you go first," she said.

Yamato nodded and went a head into the courtyard he walked toward them, "Brother it is your call," Takeru said to him.

"Put your weapons down," Yamato said.

Taichi looked at him angrily, "I want to know why you have asked me to keep away from the castle?"

Sora looked on nervously from where she was standing.

"I was simply doing best by Sora," Yamato said.

"Best! What is that supposed to mean?" Taichi asked confused as he watched Yamato.

"Taichi!" a voice he recognized very well and hadn't heard in months. Sora came running toward them and Taichi ran to her they gave each other a huge embrace then a kiss at the end of the kiss Sora pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Taichi questioned.

"You will be upset with me when I show you what I have to show you," she said.

Yamato, Hikari, Koushiro, Takeru and Daisuke looked on concern etched on their faces.

"You shouldn't be upset with Yamato, he was only doing what I asked of him," she said quietly she let him go and turned her back to him.

Taichi was confused, "But why? I don't understand Sora," he said.

"I had a secret that I kept from you for the past nine months, it was nothing you had done that turned me a way," she said looking down at her hands.

"Then show me what it is that you have to show me, because it might not all be that bad," he said.

Sora nodded she turned to him, "We must go to my room," she said.

**_Tachikawa Castle the West_** **_Tower_**…

Jyou strained to look at the objects far away, "It is hard to say what it is in the dark," he said.

"If I may, do you think it is an army?" Miyako questioned she had saw it earlier emerging from the forest of the Imagawa Province.

Mimi also strained to see what Miyako was pointing to, "It looks like trees that are moving," she said.

"We will wait till morning then," Jyou said. "We can not judge what that it is in the darkness."

Sora lead the way up to her room Taichi followed her and behind him Koushiro and Hikari. Once she got there, she knocked on her door when it opened and the maid Sora had ask to watch baby Raidon.

"You can go Aki," she said to her.

"Thank you ," Aki said then exited the room.

Sora looked into the room and saw her child in the small crib she bit her lip and turned around to face Taichi who was extremely confused.

"You can come in," Sora said she pushed the door opened and walked over to the crib and lifted the baby out of the crib. She walked toward Taichi who was still a little confused as to why there was a baby there.

"This is why you couldn't see…because this is your child," she said quietly.

Taichi's eyes widened in shock he looked down at the child then up at Sora with the unexpected look of anger building, "You mean you kept it from me for the longest of time till now?" he asked.

Hikari went to his side, "Taichi believe me I wanted her to tell you," she said quickly.

"My own sister knew you all knew. Even Yamato and he choose to keep this secret from me!" he said shouting now.

"Taichi please, understand me when I say that I love you and I did it because if your parents knew that I was pregnant with your child they would have done something," Sora said still holding the baby

He looked at the baby then he turned around and headed straight out the door. Koushiro quickly caught up with him, "Taichi!" he called.

"You are my only true friend Koushiro you didn't deny the truth from me," he said as they both headed down a set of stairs.

"With out due respect Taichi she may have had a good reason to do what she did," Koushiro said as they both walked quickly down the stairs.

"How can you say something like that Koushiro!" Taichi shouted at him angry he stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"Taichi you are my friend however I am trying to see from both points of view. Yes she was wrong in keeping this secret from you but she had reasonable doubt about your parents," he explained.

Before he could answer back, "Taichi!" Sora called she ran down the stairs toward the both of them, "Please do not leave," she begged.

"I can not stay Sora," he said with that, he continued down the stairs.

Koushiro looked at her regretfully, "I'm sorry," he said then followed after Taichi.

Sora stood there for a moment short after Hikari came and she had sunken down on the steps and was sobbing, "Its okay," Hikari said soothingly.

Imagawa army closed in on their target it was short after sunrise when they could see the Yagami castle. Then marched toward the goal and toward what they hopped, was to be the end of the Yagami Province.

**_Yagami_** **_Castle_**…

"Your majesty word from the wall just to the east come a military threat of great scale," said a soldier who was bowing in front of them.

"Military?" Haruko questioned skeptically.

"From what we could see it seemed to about five thousand men," he said again now looking up at him.

Haruko stood up immediately, "Let me go see," he said the general nodded standing he followed the king to the castle walls.

Once they got up there Haruko looked in the distance but there was nothing there, "I swear your majesty that they were their," said the general looking completely shocked that the massive army vanished with in seconds.

"Knowing you Imago, you would never lie about something so serious," Haruko said with taking his eyes off the eastern sky. He turned to him, "send out a scout."

"Yes, I will right away sir," Imago said he left leaving the king and queen standing on the castle's wall walk way.

"Haruko do you think it could be the Imagawa's making a move?" Kumiko said with worry.

"That may be the case," Haruko said he walked away quickly, "Jiro, prepare for war," he said to his second in command.

Taichi and Koushiro both gathered there horses from the stable then mounted them, "Tell King Yamato that I regret I can not stay for dinner," Taichi said to the stable boy who simply nodded at him.

With that, they galloped out of there quickly. Meanwhile in the stairway of one of the towers Hikari helped Sora to her feet. Slowly they went back to her room where Yamato and Takeru were both waiting.

"You should rest," Yamato said to her.

Sora said nothing but she looked terrible now, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much in the stairway.

"If you do not mind may I have some time with Sora," Hikari asked quietly of the two of them.

Both nodded, "Sure," Takeru answered then followed after his brother out the door closing it behind him as he went.

"You were right and now he hates me," Sora said in a monotone voice she stared out and saw two horses going north.

Hikari walked over to her and patted her on her shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure when he realizes that he loves you too much to be angry with you that he will apologize," she said gently.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	14. Impending War

Britannia Part 14

**Impending War**

**_Yagami_** **_Province_** **_Sunrise_**…

The scout returned with news on the evading forces he dismounted his horse and ran up to the king, "You are right I waited by the hills just a few feet away from the road and there must be as the general said five thousand at least."

Haruko frown, "Never the less gather any man able to fight and give them armor and a sword," he said to his general who stood a foot away from him.

The general nodded, "Let's go," Imago said to the scout.

"Kumiko send warning to the Ishida and Tachikawa's of impending war that is upon us. We will be needing help," Haruko said.

"Taichi slow down, we can not keep on going. The horses need rest," Koushiro shouted over to him.

Taichi brought his horse to a walking gallop he steady him then dismounted, "Your Right Koushiro my apology my mind is on other matters," he said.

Koushiro dismounted his horse as well then walked it over to where Taichi was, "of course you were," he said he moved toward the a forest as they were only about three hours away from the Yagami border.

"Why did she choose not to tell me?" Taichi asked unexpectedly.

"Maybe she was scared of your reaction," Koushiro replied.

"But…," Taichi stopped and shook his head he sat against a tree truck. "Nothing makes sense."

"Taichi, you know your parents were against both of you," Koushiro said strongly.

"I know…but she should have still been able to come to me. We could have figured out how to tell my parents," Taichi said he looked over at him, "You understand do you not?"

"Yes Taichi but you got to think about her side of things as well," Koushiro said.

_**Ishida's castle outlook tower…**_

Two soldiers stood staring into the far off distance when they saw a torch being lit coming from the direction of the Yagami Province slowly another was lit and another.

"War brews in the Yagami province quickly get the king," said the soldier who was still staring at the torches in the distance.

The solider ran down the tower stairs and down all the way to the bottom floor to the thorn room where Yamato was sitting on the throw with Takeru and Daisuke standing in front of him talking to the both of them. When the doors opened they all turned there attention, "Yagami province has lit the torches, they are in need of help," he said urgently.

Yamato stood up and followed by Takeru and Daisuke then went up to see the torches lit all of them, "Takeru get men ready for war immediately," Yamato ordered.

**_Tachikawa_** **_Castle_**…

"Your majesty! The Yagami have lit the torches!" he shouted entering the thrown room.

Mimi, Miyako and Jyou looked between each other, "So it was an army after all," Miyako said shocked.

"Jyou gather every man able to fight," King Ryota said as he stood up.

"Yes, sir," he replied and walked away from the two woman to do his job.

_**Ishida's Castle…**_

Takeru and Daisuke where busy in the courtyard lining up all their soldiers they could put together.

While all that was going on Hikari and in Sora's room still trying to console her until they both heard shouting and moving about from down in the courtyard.

"What is that?" Sora asked she got up and walked toward the window and looked down and found Takeru and Daisuke inspecting men. Hikari joined her, "Looks like they are preparing soldiers," she said.

"For what?" Sora said.

There was a knock on the door, "come in," Sora said.

The door opened and Yamato came in, "We are answering to the call of the Yagami province for help the torches have been lit," he said.

"What?" Hikari said shocked. "Who would…" she stopped then remembered of a kingdom that would be attacking her own. "Imagawa must be responsible," she said quickly.

Yamato nodded, "I figured that they would be," he said.

"Taichi and Koushiro are going in that direction they will be caught in between them," Sora cried.

"I know," Yamato then paused, "That is why I came to tell you."

_**The Next Day.…**_

The Imagawa army approached and with them they brought ladders long enough to breech the Yagami castle walls and a battering ram that was being carried by five horses. What they could see from the watch out point.

As the army dawned closer within a day's journey from the Castle the Yagami's capital was gathering a army with the only towns just to the north of the castle to rely on, they could only gather three thousand men strong enough to battle.

Imago taught the new comers to sword battle the basics as the King watched walking about the men who were practicing. He hadn't expected that a day would come where he would have to fight a war would happen not since his own father was in power of the Yagami Province were they're such battles. He was ill prepared for the current battle and he was sending men that would probably die with out a lengthy training of five years he won't expect them all to live. His only hope was that help would arrive and soon.

Taichi and Koushiro arrived at the broader that connected the Ishida province and their own. Taichi spotted in the distance a army of thousand of men marching toward his castle and home, "Koushiro they have done it," he said sicken.

Koushiro remained silent as they watched them going toward the castle, "Taichi we can not go into battle when they are in-between our castle and us. We will have no way to fall back too," he explained quickly knowing what his friend was thinking.

"We have no choice we must fight!" Taichi said fiercely, "Imagawa is a coward; he himself isn't even in the army."

"With what army Taichi?" he shouted at him.

A horn blew in the distance trumpeting twice loudly. They could also see red flags flapping in the wind and they very well knew that it was the Tachikawa province with about a mere three thousand men.

"Let's head that way and join up with them," Taichi suggested he tugged on the rinds and his horse went into a gallop toward the northwest.

Koushiro followed him and soon they were riding like a speeding bullet toward the Tachikawa army.

**_Ishida_** **_Province_**…****

Yamato was on a horse in front of many soldiers he paced his horse back and forth then said, "We head into battle to defend our neighbors who are in need," he raised his sword above him in to the air, "Let us head out," he lowered his sword pointing northward.

The soldiers started forward while Yamato remained behind because he could see Sora running down the steps toward them, "Yamato! Please! Take me with you!" she cried kneeling on her knees in front him with tears soaking her face.

Yamato steadied his horse, "Sora you know that is impossible for me to do that, women do not belong on the battle field. Especially those who have a child to rise," he stated.

Hikari came running into the courtyard and went by her side, "Sora no I told you we have to stay," she said trying to calm her down.

"HIKARI, you know your brother when he is angry he will think irrationally!" she shouted at her.

"Soldiers," Yamato said point at two of them, "Retain her in her quarters while I go through the gates," Yamato order with regret but it was the only way to stop her from following them out, "When the gate is raised then you can let her go."

Sora rose from her knees but as she did two soldiers came and grabbed her by both arms she struggled to free herself, "YOU CAN NOT DO THIS!" she yelled angrily at him.

Yamato turned his horse around and rung the wrens his horse then galloped past the gates and soon after he was growing smaller and smaller into the field. The gates rose after fifteen minutes went by they were completely shut.

The soldiers let her go she fell onto her knees once more and sobbed, "It's my entire fault," she whispered through her sobs.

Hikari helped her up to her feet, "Sora let us go to your quarters and I will make you some tea," she said.

In the Yagami fields, the Imagawa province army was close to the castle about thirty yards away. The drawbridge of the Yagami castle opened up and out came Haruko upon his horse and behind him an army of three thousand men all on horses.

Haruko had heard the trumpeting of the Tachikawa province, which he could see them with their red flags waving in the air. Once all of the army exited the castle the drawbridge raised again and closed. They all lined up across the length of the castle with long spears drawn upwards with small blue flags attached.

The Imagawa soldiers stopped in their tracks lining up themselves with their yellow flags raised so all could see.

"Jyou! It's me Prince Taichi!" Taichi shouted to him as they continued galloping toward the Tachikawa army. The army was halted and Jyou on a horse as well went toward them.

"What are you doing here I thought you would be over where your father is?" Jyou questioned.

Koushiro joined them, "It is a long story," he said.

"Koushiro thought best to fight with allies instead of just us against them," Taichi said looking over to the army in yellow.

"I would think to agree, come on," Jyou said he turned around and galloped back toward front of the Tachikawa army.

Hikari settled Sora down she was nursing Raidon quietly while rocking in a rocking chair. She smiled at them then looked through the window. Taichi is angry yes but in the end, he will be all right. Hikari looked at her nephew, because he knows that he has a child and he would not abandon him.

Tachikawa army had joined the line with they Yagami army Taichi was greeted by his father and then stood ready to fight.

Haruko and Ryota both approached the Imagawa army, "Step forth Yoshita," Haruko demanded.

After waiting for a while a man stepped forward, "King Yoshita is not with us, but he has sent a message. He regrets that he can not see the final down fall of the Yagami kingdom and your death," said Yoshita's general.

"Regrets, he does not know that it is he that will parish," Haruko said quickly.

He and Ryota turned the horse around and head back to the front line, as did the Imagawa general.

"He is a coward, he is back at his castle," Haruko said approaching his son, Jyou and Koushiro.

"I told you father we should have done something to make him pay and now he declares war," Taichi exclaimed angrily.

"That is enough Taichi. We must do what is best for the people of our province and that is to defend it against the enemy who wants justice to destroy our royal family," Haruko said strongly he looked to his son to Ryota and Jyou, "This will be the first time where the Tachikawa, Ishida's and Yagami's will be fighting together."

"You said it right Haruko," Ryota said agreeing. They nodded and looked at each other. Both kings went in opposite directions of the line of soldiers who held up spears each with red and blue flags making a sea of colour.

Then they both started to ward each other holding their swords out and clanging them against the spears as they ran down the line stopping in the middle faced forward toward the Imagawa army. Who also had finished their speech of the good that was to come to defeat the Yagami and Tachikawa armies and take over the whole of Britannia.

"Men forward!" Haruko and Ryota shouted and they began toward the Imagawa army with swords up into the air.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. A War The fallen king and Injured Prince

**Britannia Part 15**

**The War, the Fallen King, and an injured Prince**

"Men forward!" Haruko and Ryota shouted and they began toward the Imagawa army with swords up into the air.

With the call from their kings, they went forward both parties to battle the Imagawa army the wave of soldiers soon collided with the sound of clashing metal and horses galloping and men yelling.

Taichi and Jyou fought side by side, Taichi blocked blows directed from the Imagawa solider he was fighting then swung his sword slashing the solider across the abdomen then fighting with another.

Jyou slashed and hacked as many soldiers who were attacking him.

Haruko in the meanwhile fought with the general, "Tell me where Yoshita has gone to!" he said as he blocked a blow from the general again.

"King Yoshita wish no one knows where he is," the general said swing his sword at Haruko who moved out of the way quickly.

**_Ishida_****_Province_**…

Sora stood just a foot away from her window in which she could barely see Yamato and his army anymore. She looked away from the window and down at her newborn who was in the crib sleeping peacefully.

Hikari came back with some food for Sora in a tray she set it down on her bed, "Sora you should eat," she said.

Sora only nodded, "What can I do when Taichi is off battling a war in which he shouldn't be involved in. it is a revenge after all these years.." she said solemnly sitting on her bed and took a piece of beard from the tray ate it slowly.

Hikari frowned, "Sora there is nothing we can do about the Imagawa leader he is what his parents made him to be a revenge seeker. I have faith that Taichi will be victorious," she said.

Sora swallowed her food, "But what will happen afterwards…will he accept Raidon as his own?" she questioned.

"My brother will accept him as his own, Sora do not worry so much about that," Hikari said reassuring her.

"I do Hikari, I do," Sora said then turned her head to look out the window once more.

* * *

The Ishida army was only hours away and from their position just close to the Yagami border they could see the fight. 

"How much further," Yamato said to his brother who was riding next to him.

"We should be there in another couple of, hours," Takeru said.

* * *

As king Haruko fought he didn't see from his left that Yoshita was coming toward him, only when Taichi had finished fighting with one when he turned and saw the trouble his father was in, "FATHER!" he shouted he cut his way trying to reach him on time fighting small battles on his way.

Haruko turned just in time to see Yoshita coming at him he dodge out of the way then held his sword out in front of him, "You think you can escape my wrath Haruko," Yoshita said as he approached him.

"I thought you were too scared to come and battle for the war you started," Haruko said bitterly.

"Thought is your key word, the element of surprise is on my side," Yoshita said with that, he charged at him and Haruko blocked his sword. They began to battle one another.

Taichi was almost blind-sided by an Imagawa solider but Jyou was behind the solider and got him before he was able to strike at Taichi, "Thank you Jyou," he said then slashed another one who came toward him.

Koushiro was fighting two soldiers, he slashed one then the other quickly he looked around then another one attacked him he had blocked the sword than kicked the solider in the stomach. He headed toward Taichi, "Taichi we are making advancements," he said.

Taichi fought off another soldier who had attacked him, "Koushiro help my father," Taichi said looking off through the maze of soldiers as his father was fighting with Yoshita still.

"As soon as take over the castle I will kill your queen your daughter and son," Yoshita said snarling at Haruko who got angry at what he had said and kicked him with his right foot so he fell backward losing his sword in the process.

"I will not let that happen," he said harshly as he held his sword at him.

Yoshita grabbed a sword from a dead solider that he had fallen beside and slashed Haruko's sword away, "What were you wanting for? You could have killed me," he said slyly.

"Not yet till I get answers," Haruko said.

Yoshita then took a swipe at him with his sword, which Haruko blocked quickly.

Yamato and company where close to the battle when Yamato signaled for Daisuke to blow the Ishida horn to signal to the allies that they had arrive.

Daisuke nodded and blew the horn the deep sound echoed through out the field the Ishida Company stood in a line with flags raised high.

Taichi and almost everyone turned to see the blue flags of the Ishida province waving high in the air.

"Damn Ishida's," Yoshita said bitterly and taking a chance that Haruko had given him struck sword into Haruko's stomach, "You have lost," he said then pulling the sword blood out.

Koushiro saw what had happened he had only just arrived then with angry he shouted, "KING!" then ran his sword through the back of the Imagawa King.

Taichi turned from looking at the Ishida army in time to see his father who was laying on the ground with Koushiro who was attending to him, "FATHER!" he cried he made his way toward them ignoring the fighting when he had felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and stopped and fell onto his knees.

While the Imagawa general had called for a retreat, dozens of Imagawa soldiers left the battles mid way the Ishida Company chased them as they retreated to there own province through the Tachikawa province.

Bodies lay in the field, now deserted battlefield all except for the allies who had poured around Koushiro and King Haruko.

"Prince Taichi," Jyou said quickly going up to him after seeing him get shot with an arrow.

"My father," he said looking in front of him.

"Taichi I have to take the arrow out," he said.

"LET ME SEE MY FATHER!" he shouted at him.

Jyou helped him up and walked him to where Koushiro and Haruko were, "Father," he said falling on his knees.

"Son…" Haruko said trying to breath.

"You'll be all right, Koushiro will get the doctor to come to your aid," Taichi said feeling tears weld up in his eyes.

"No they can not do anything more for me," he said taking hold of his sons hand.

"Do not speak like that," he said begging.

"You tell your mother and sister that I love them both very much and that I give you permission to pick who it is that you wish to be your wife I love you son," he said then took a deep breath in before his hand feel limp in Taichi's hand.

Taichi couldn't say anything but cry freely, "NOO!" he shouted aloud.

**_Ishida_****_Castle_**…

Hikari turned to the window suddenly she then looked to Sora and felt her stomach uneasily, "I feel thought something has happened," she said.

Sora looked at her confused, "You feel like something has happened?" she asked.

"Lives have been taken and blood has been shed," Hikari said.

**_Yagami_****_Castle_**…

"Hold still Taichi," the doctor said and with a quick tug he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

"No pain can compare to the pain to losing my father," he said quietly as the physician began to take off his armor in order to clean the wound.

"Taichi," his mother said running toward him tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry mother for not being able to protect him further," he said.

His mother shook her head furiously, "No do not be sorry there is nothing that you could have done that would have prevented it," she said her eyes still red from crying.

"I did not get to tell him sorry for disappointing him," he said.

"Taichi, your father was upset yes but in his heart he loved you he never truly was disappointed," she explained.

The physician finished cleaning his wound and bandaged it with some clean cloths, "There you are Prince Taichi," he said.

"Thank you," he said to the physician who then left the room. "Mother who will tell Hikari?" he asked suddenly.

"King Yamato has offered to tell her then bring her home," she said.

Slowly Taichi's memory returned to Sora he was still upset but his mother should know what he now knows, "Mother," he said.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I have a confession," he said.

"A confession," she wondered.

"About Sora," he began.

"Sora? What kind of confession do you have?" she asked.

"The reason I was banded from going to the Ishida province is that, Sora was carrying a child, my child," he said staring off.

His mother stared at him shocked, "She said nothing to you of this?" she asked.

"No because she was afraid of your reaction to the child," he said.

Kumiko stood up from seating next to her son as she paced back and forth then looked at Taichi with uncertainly then continued to pace.

Taichi watched as she paced nervous that she would be upset.

"These days things have changed around here, your father has passed away and now you are left to claim the throne," she said softly as she still paced.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Kumiko looked at him, "Sora can be made princess then queen if that is what you want," she said.

"You would do that?" he questioned surprised.

"I would if that is what you want," she said simply.

**_Ishida_****_Province_**…

"Yamato what happened?" Sora asked him as he walked quickly through the halls he didn't tell them anything of what had happened yet.

"I will tell you once we get into the carriage, bring Raidon," he said to her then she stopped following him and returned to her room once again where Hikari was with Raidon.

"Come on Hikari, we are going somewhere I have a feeling that we are going to the Yagami province because of Yamato's reaction I suspect something has happened," Sora said she gathered her belongings into a small trunk. Hikari watched then she went to her room and packed her belongings in her trunk as well.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	16. Choices and Apologies

**Britannia Part 16**

**Choices and Apologies**

_**Ishida Province the Next Day…**_

Down in the courtyard Takeru was helping Hikari and Sora into the carriage, "There you go Princess, Sora," Takeru said.

"Thank you Takeru for everything while we stayed here," Hikari said smiling.

"I must thank you for your help, if I would have listened to you and your brother then perhaps I would have been well off to do so," Sora said looking from Takeru then to Yamato.

"No problem I was glad to help you and things happen do not blame yourself so quickly," Takeru said.

"Right if you would close the cabin door Takeru," Yamato asked him.

Takeru nodded then smiled at the girls and closed the door. When he had Yamato's smile faded and the two noticed.

"Yamato you said you would tell us what has happened. You are back so quickly," Sora said with worry as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"I will," Yamato said.

The carriage made it's way out the castle gates then when the gates were closed which was about an hour later.

"Yamato tell us," Hikari demanded.

"When we had arrived to the battle we were a distraction just enough of one for Yoshita to harm your father fatally. The King has fallen," he said quietly remembering helping Jyou, Koushiro, and Ryota carry his body back to the castle.

"No…" Hikari said tears filled her eyes and she began to sob.

Yamato gently held her hand in his, "Hikari I am terribly sorry," he said.

Sora shocked, "How is Taichi?" she asked.

Yamato let go of Hikari's hand then turned to Sora, "Taichi was injured by a bow but he is expected to make a full recovery," he said.

Sora felt tears weld up, "I can only imagine how he must feel at the moment," she said.

"The same as I do," Hikari said through her tears, "In mourning."

**_Yagami_****_Castle_**…

Villagers came from all over the Yagami province to give their respects to the fallen King, "Long Live King Haruko!" the crowds shouted from out side the castle gates in side Jyou helped Mimi out of the carriage and went to give her condolences to Queen Kumiko Yagami.

"Where is Prince Taichi?" Mimi questioned as she noticed he wasn't there with the other grieving family members.

"Taichi is in the recovery wing," Kumiko said, "I gave him options to think about."

Mimi nodded, "Can I see him?" she asked.

"You may," Kumiko said then turned to shake hands with Moriko and Ryota who offered their condolences.

Mimi walked into the castle and looked around seeing if she could remember where the recovery wing was she then stopped to ask the guard to escort her.

-------------------------------------------

In the recovery room, Taichi lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling and thought about how Sora had not told him of his child then he thought how childish he had been to run out like that. However, it did not give a excuse for Sora not to tell him for he was still mad but now thought about how his father did give him permission in a sense to pick her. His feeling for Sora hadn't changed at all then he felt someone starting at him, looked quickly to his right, and saw Princess Mimi, "Princess what brings you by?" Taichi said.

"Just to see if you were alright," she said quietly.

"Or is it for another reason that you wish to speak about," he said looking away from her and once again stared out the window in front of him.

"Yamato told me about what has happened, but I hadn't expected you to act the way you have," Mimi said with worry.

"She did not tell me that she was carrying my child until after my baby was born," he said still a little bit angry.

"Prince Taichi I want to help since you did help King Yamato and I with our love," she said to him.

"I understand your good will, however it is not that I do not love Sora any more. Because I do love her very much," he said.

"Then what can she do to prove that she is sorry?" Mimi asked him carefully.

Taichi sighed, "She apologized to me when I was there but I refused to listen but now I regret it," he said.

"You are in a difficult place to decide on what you want, maybe once she arrives you will know what you want," Mimi said and with that she left him to think about what she had said hoping that it would work as Yamato said it would.

_**Three days later…**_

The Ishida party had finally arrived to the Yagami castle to have the Haruko's funereal. Taichi and his mother where in the courtyard waiting as they exited the carriages.

Hikari exited first and skipping the royal way of greeting ran to her mother and hugged her, "Mother I am so sorry that I was away from all this," she said in tears hugging her tightly.

"Do not be sorry things happened darling," she said softly as she hugged her daughter.

Hikari let go then hugged her brother, who cringed in pain, "I am sorry Taichi," she said relieved that he didn't tell her to not touch him after hiding Sora's secret from him for all those months.

"Like mother said it is not your fault do not apologize," he said quietly looking at the lower Yagami Flags.

Yamato was sent his condolences to Queen Kumiko and then was next in front of Taichi as Hikari went to Mimi hugging her then Jyou while thanking them for being here.

Yamato stuck his hand out to Taichi who accepted, "Glad to see that you are okay," Yamato said.

"Thank you I was wrong to get upset about what happened," Taichi said solemnly.

"It is no big ordeal Taichi I was merely trying to help Sora that is why I let her into my castle to protect her and your child," he said with a look over his shoulder to see if Sora was coming out of the carriage but she hadn't.

"When did you find out?" Taichi asked.

"She was found collapsed near a road to a small village in the Ishida province, where the people who cared for her found out that she was pregnant and told her. She asked where she was and the peasants said that she had asked for me so I came with Takeru and Daisuke to retrieve her that is when she told us that you were missing," Yamato said explaining to him.

Taichi merely looked to the ground in silence then looked up at Yamato, "Did she come?" he questioned.

Yamato simply turned to the carriage and looked at it as did Taichi, "is she in there?" he said to Yamato who only nodded.

Kumiko heard the conversation, "Sora is here? With the baby?" she said with curiosity.

"Yes," Yamato said answering her.

"Come Taichi, I know in your heart that what she has done to not tell you was hurtful but by the look on your face you still love her," Kumiko said watching her son carefully.

"I know," he said still all three stood there they're stare aimed toward the carriage.

"She was right to not tell us, your father would have mostly been angry about it there would be no telling what he would have done to keep the royal bloodline," Kumiko said.

"She must have had enough to be Hikari's lady in waiting," Taichi said.

"Taichi you were supposed to be wed to a princess that is why we chose Princess Mimi," Kumiko said, "However we hadn't expected you to fall in love with Sora."

---------------------------------------------

Hikari saw her mother talking with Taichi and Yamato then went back into the carriage where Sora was cradling her child close to her, "Sora you are allowed to come out," she said.

Sora looked up at her, her face had been stained with tears from crying, "I can not," she said simply looking worriedly at her.

Mimi came up to the carriage as well since Yamato was busy talking with Taichi and Queen Kumiko, "Sora," she said poking her head into the carriage.

"Mimi, it is nice to see you once again even though it is on such a sad circumstances," Sora said then looked down at Raidon.

Soon Hikari and Mimi were sitting in the carriage with her, "Why can you not come out of the carriage?" Hikari asked her as they continued the conversation from before Mimi had came.

"Hikari I can not see his face the way he was so angry before," Sora said explaining her reason why and for her it was a very good reason it hurt her to see him so angry at her.

"I talked to him a couple of days ago about you," Mimi said.

"What did you say?" Sora asked.

"I said that you are very sorry for not telling him and he understood that. He said that he still loves you," Mimi explained.

"He still loves me?" she questioned.

"Yes he said that, but maybe if you come out of this carriage and see him his thoughts will be clear on what is the right thing to do," Mimi said.

--------------------------------------------

"You have not answered my question mother," Taichi said.

"She has little royal blood her father was once the lord of Takenouchi Province which settles now in ruins and is now run by thief's and the black trades," Kumiko said.

"Why did he condemn us then?" Taichi asked feeling betrayed and hurt at what his father had done to him.

"Because he wanted to keep you with in a days ride from the Yagami Province," she said.

"So that is why he gave me his permission, because she did have royal blood after all," Taichi said understanding now finally why he had given his blessing to him.

"Would you want to see your son?" Yamato asked he looked to Kumiko who nodded at Taichi and with that he walked toward the carriage as they did Mimi and Hikari came out and slowly out came Sora with the baby in her arms.

Taichi and Sora stood about ten feet apart watching one another to see who would move first. That was when Taichi came forward, "I am sorry for what I have done," he said.

"I am partly at fault as well," she said.

Taichi looked down at his son then looked up to Sora, "Can I?" he asked.

Sora looked shocked at him but shook her head, "Of course he is yours," she said as she handed Raidon to Taichi to hold for a moment.

Kumiko approached the two, "Sora I am terribly sorry for the stress of this lie. But I can understand why you chose to do what you have," she said.

"You do?" she questioned.

"I do," she said with a smile then looked at her grandson. "Our lives can not be determined by others. Therefore you are allowed back into the Yagami Castle and province," she said.

"I wondered Why Yamato said for me to come but he had spoken to you first," she said softly.

Kumiko only nodded, "May I?" she asked looking at her grandson in her son's arms.

Sora smiled, "You may."

As Taichi handed Raidon to his mother, he looked at Sora. For once his mother was finally seeing what was in front of him all along he was truly happy that she felt that it was okay to bring her to the province again, "I owe you a apology Sora," he said.

"An apology?" she asked confused.

"Yes for running away earlier. For letting my anger get the best of me," Taichi said he turned his stare to the ground.

"Taichi I forgive you," she said.

He quickly looked up at her shocked she even forgiven him, "You forgive me so easily," he said.

"You had every right to be angry Taichi, therefore I can forgive you so easily. Not only that but I still love you very much," she said she came closer to him.

Without saying anything, he brought her into his arms holding her in a tight embrace then pulled away from her slightly, "I love you too," he said and slowly he leaned in and touched his lips on hers.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	17. The Coronation

Britannia Part 17

"My father gave me permission to have the one that I love by my side as my wife," Taichi said as he had explained to sorry what had happened in the week.

"He did? He accepted me then?" Sora questioned with shock.

Kumiko came up to them, "You see Sora we didn't plan for you to fall in love with Taichi when we brought you under our wing," she said.

"I still do not understand," Sora said looking at the queen unsurely about what she had said to her.

"Long before my son and you were born we were friends with your father and mother. Your father was at one time a Lord of the province of Ishoro a province so laden with problems that eventually that the evil people took over the control pushing your father out and taking his title," she said quietly.

"Then how did I get here?" Sora asked carefully.

"Your father knew of us and came to the castle one stormy night where he told us what has happened to the province of Ishoro. Months later he met your mother a peasant running her own flower shop just with in the castle walls," she said.

"Because my mother was a peasant what did you do to him?" Sora asked feeling tears weld up in her eyes.

"We did not do anything it was his choice therefore we let them be," Kumiko said she turned to Taichi.

"Then it wouldn't have been so bad if we were together then would it?" Taichi asked his mother.

"No it would have not been bad but your father wanted someone else for you," she said solemnly.

"I do not know what to say," Sora said quietly after a few moments of silence had passed.

"There is no need to say a thing," Kumiko said then went to face her, "Welcome into our royal family."

**_Two months later…Yagami_** **_Castle-_** **_lunchtime_**

Yamato and Mimi walked hand in hand in the courtyard admiring the beautiful gardens and the new fountain that was placed in the middle commemorating the memory of King Haruko Yagami.

"My heart swells at the way Sora and Taichi have found their peace with the new baby," Mimi said as she glanced up at Yamato with a smile.

Yamato looked down at her, "She should have listened to advice I had given her and told him from the being when she had found out."

"Yamato you can not blame her for not wanting to let King Haruko find out of the child," Mimi said.

"No and maybe she was right in doing so. But enough of that in the past months I have felt pressure from my brother and Lord Daisuke too finally ask you to be the Queen of my province," he said straight out.

Mimi stopped and looked at him admiringly, "This is something new for you Yamato. I had not expected that you would simply come out and say your feelings."

"That is because with this experience with Sora and Taichi I have learned a lesson of not keeping secrets in too long," he said.

"It was a Secret?" Mimi asked.

"Well no with you it was more of me asking you then anything else," he said with a smile and took her hands in his while smiling down at her.

Mimi leaned in toward his lips and the two kissed just in front of the fountain.

"Oh mother I have not made a descion yet," Hikari said sitting next to her mother in the dinning room while Sora and Taichi who sat just opposite of them were preoccupied with their son.

"You are only about fourteen years old it does not hurt to see who would be the more suitable one for you," Kumiko said softly.

"Takeru is very charming but on the other hand Daisuke too is very daring and handsome," she explained.

"Either way you must chose one Hikari," Sora said from across the table.

"Well like mother said I am only fourteen I shall test both of them to see if they are both worthy of me," she said with a smile on her face.

Taichi and Sora laughed as Kumiko herself just smiled.

_**Later that evening at the coronation ceremony…**_

Taichi knelt in front of Kumiko, "With the placement of these crowns I know announce that Yagami, Taichi is now named the new King of the Yagami province," she said placing the crown his father had once wore on his head. With that, there was great applause and cheering as the crowd began to chant long live king Taichi.

As soon as that had happen, a band began to play music and couples began to dance to the slow melodic sounds the band played.

Hikari was dancing with Takeru they waltzed by Daisuke and another young girl who where dancing, "You do not dislike me do you?" he asked.

Hikari looked up at him as they danced, "No I do not," she said.

"But you do not think highly of me after what I had done to Daisuke," Takeru said feeling still ashamed for doing what he had did to him.

"There will always be Time for wounds to mend, I will need that time," she answered then looked away from him.

Sora and Taichi danced just a little while away from them, "So it has seems that the people have accepted us," Sora said looking up at Taichi.

"As it would appear so, yes. I was startled as well that they had taken a liking to Raidon so quickly," he said recalling earlier that they people had applauded after he had announced there was a hire to the thrown.

"The people want to see a hire which we have provided that is what they wanted for a while this is why your father wanted you to get involved with Princess Mimi," Sora said explaining to him the reason they were so overly rejoiced by the news.

Taichi nodded understanding her, "So Yamato and Mimi have their life ahead of them as do we," he replied softly.

"A life where we shall never be separated until death do we part," Sora said quietly.

Taichi leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the lips…

_**Fini**_

_**Epilogue small….**_

And so they lived happily ever after, Raidon was nearly the age of seven when they had conceived their second child. Taichi and Sora where then crowned Queen and King of the Yagami a year later Taichi's mother became ill and passed away.

Yamato and Mimi shared the thrown to the Ishida province and they then conceived a hire to the thrown about a year pass the day the Yagami coronation.

As for Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari, she is still undecided for her true feeling of whom she would like to be married to.


End file.
